Impression
by emeraldcryst
Summary: Traduction : Harold Potter n'apprécie pas vraiment lorsque son père lui annonce ses fiançailles avec un parfait étranger... AU Severus en jeune demoiselle timide...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : ceci est la traduction d'une fic de Iago96. J'ai bien sûr obtenu la permission de traduire et de publier son travail en français.

Que ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fic Héritage ne s'inquiètent pas elle arrive!

'pensées'

Chapitre 1

« Tu as fais QUOI ? » Le hurlement du jeune homme résonna à travers la maison toute entière. Juste à côté, les voisins tressaillirent et se demandèrent ce que Mr Potter avait bien pu dire à son fils. Leur pied-à-terre londonien commença à trembler sous le coup de la rage du jeune homme.

James Potter était suffisamment malin pour se mettre hors de portée de son fils – à présent livide – avant de répéter son commentaire. « J'ai arrangé un mariage pour toi. »

Les yeux émeraude de Harry Potter étincelèrent de colère. ' Marié ! ' Il commença à aller et venir sans cesse dans la pièce. Marchant lentement de la cheminée allumée au bureau de la bibliothèque, il réussit à contrôler son mouvement d'humeur avant de détruire quelque chose. Sa magie brute était particulièrement puissante lorsqu'il était énervé, et, énervé, il l'était assurément en cet instant. « Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que tu as le droit de me fiancer ? » demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

Son aîné déglutit. Puis il se reprit et se leva de son bureau, criant à son fils : « Parce que je suis ton père. Tu as vingt-six ans, Harry. La plupart des hommes de ton âge sont déjà mariés et ont des enfants. » Lui-même était marié depuis l'âge de vingt ans et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

« Je n'ai pas encore rencontré la bonne personne. » déclara Harry. Une pensée horrible lui vint à l'esprit. « Père, je t'en prie, dis moi que la personne que tu as choisie est mâle ? » 'Si ce n'est pas un homme, je m'enfuirai, la famille et l'honneur peuvent aller au diable. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve casé avec une nana !' Son mouvement se gela dans l'attente de la réponse.

James Potter roula des yeux, irrité contre son fils : « Bien sûr qu'il s'agit d'un homme, Harry. » Se sentant plus en sécurité sur ce terrain, James se rassit : « Ta mère et moi sommes parfaitement au courant de tes préférences. J'ai négocié avec Mr Snape depuis quelque temps maintenant et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que son plus jeune fils et toi serez mariés avant la fin de l'année. » Ces fiançailles avaient nécessité de très prudentes négociations des deux côtés. La dot, le lieu où le couple allait vivre, tout avait été pris en considération. Harry avait de la chance de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de ces détails lui-même. Si seulement son fils pouvait le voir de cette manière…

L'esprit d'Harry bogua. On était déjà fin août ! Cela signifiait qu'il allait être marié dans les quatre prochains mois ! « Une date a-t-elle été retenue ? » cracha-t-il. Comment son père osait-il diriger sa vie comme cela ? Il savait, et comprenait, qu'il était de son devoir, en tant que fils unique de James Potter du Derbyshire, de se marier et de perpétuer la lignée, de maintenir le respect dû au nom des Potter, mais voir tous ses choix lui être retirés d'un seul coup était insupportable. Que se passerait-il s'il ne pouvait souffrir cet homme ? Il serait malheureux pour le restant de sa vie, sans aucune consolation, aucun moyen d'y échapper ? Et des héritiers seraient attendus !

« Courant décembre. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur une date provisoire, le 15. » Une fois encore, James attendit l'explosion programmée de son fils mais Harry le surprit : il ne s'énerva pas. Il hocha brièvement la tête et sortit. Il ne claqua même pas la porte. La maison arrêta de trembler. Harry avait très clairement travaillé son self-contrôle. Une bonne chose. Une fois, pendant son adolescence, il avait presque détruit une pièce entière dans un accès de colère. James en avait depuis longtemps oublié la cause mais des marques roussies étaient toujours visibles derrières les étagères de la bibliothèque et quelques livres étaient brûlés sur les bords.

Secouant la tête, confus, James décida d'aller discuter avec sa femme de la manière dont leur fils avait pris la nouvelle. Il la trouva dans le salon, installée avec son ouvrage. Elle avait ensorcelé le piano pour qu'il joue ses airs favoris et chantonnait doucement.

« Et bien, il l'a pris mieux que je ne l'espérais en fin de compte. Il a certainement hérité de mon tempérament et, Dieu merci, de mon bon sens quant à l'opportunité de le laisser le submerger. » commenta Lily Potter, née Evans, dans un soupir. Elle ne souhaitait pas que son fils chéri la quitte mais elle voulait désespérément des petits-enfants et Harry n'était pas prêt à les lui donner prochainement sans un ferme encouragement. Honnêtement, ce garçon était incorrigible.

Elle était presque certaine qu'Harry n'était pas dénué d'expérience mais il ne s'était encore jamais engagé. Il avait vingt-six ans – bien sûr cela était toujours jeune, l'âge mûr sorcier se situant vers soixante-cinq ans – mais il était dans les mœurs de se marier jeune. Tous ses amis étaient mariés maintenant, il restait le seul célibataire. Les gens commençaient commérer. Ronald Weasley avait épousé Hermione Granger cinq ans auparavant, un mariage d'amour, ne surprenant personne. Ces deux-là étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis leur première rencontre huit ans plus tôt, mais Ron étudiait pour sa licence de droit à cette époque et ne pouvait supporter financièrement une épouse. Les autres amis proches d'Harry s'étaient tous mariés encore plus tôt. Il y a six ans, Dean Thomas avait épousé son amour d'enfance Seamus Finnigan. Neville Longbottom s'était fiancé et, peu après, marié avec Luna Lovegood il y a huit ans et Draco Malfoy avait été fiancé à Geneva – Ginny – Weasley plus de neuf ans auparavant, bien qu'ils ne soient mariés que depuis six ans. Tous les autres Weasley, sept enfants au total, étaient également mariés. Cette famille était très grande, malheureusement leurs revenus n'étaient pas aussi abondants mais cela ne les avait jamais arrêté. C'étaient des gens adorables bien que sans la magie qui caractérisait les gens de la classe supérieure, les Sang-Bleu, comme ils étaient surnommés. Les jeunes Weasley avaient tous de bons emplois et étaient plus que capables de subvenir aux besoins de leurs familles.

« Quand doit-il rencontrer son futur mari ? » demanda la belle rousse à son propre époux. Elle était curieuse de connaître le jeune homme que son fils allait épouser.

« Dans deux jours. Je les ai invité à dîner. » répondit James Potter.

Lily sourit douloureusement et déclara : « Que la partie commence. »

James retourna dans son bureau et s'assit lourdement. Il ne voulait pas forcer son fils unique à se marier mais une alliance entre les deux familles serait extrêmement profitable pour les deux parties. Mr Snape était un homme riche, certes peut-être pas autant que James lui-même, mais il l'était devenu sans les nombreux contacts nécessaires dans cette ville, que James, quant à lui, possédait.

Il n'avait pas énormément entendu parler du plus jeune fils de Snape, seulement des rumeurs indiquant qu'il était … difficile et plutôt solitaire. James avait confiance dans le fait que Maître Snape et son fils s'entendraient. Après tout Harry pouvait être incroyablement têtu à l'occasion et généralement très agréable. Beaucoup de gens tentaient de 'mettre le grappin' sur son fils, à la fois pour son allure et son argent. Le jeune Potter disposait de 10 000 gallions par an et avec le décès de ses parents – par Merlin, le plus tard possible – cette somme augmenterait.

Deux jours plus tard, Harold James Potter se trouvait dans sa chambre, marchant de long en large de la fenêtre à la porte. Il ne prêtait pas attention à l'éblouissante vue de sa fenêtre et ne réalisait pas à quel point la collision avec le bois dur et impitoyable de la porte était proche tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer le fils de ce Mr Snape ! Il voulait rester célibataire ! Il n'était pas prêt à se marier, et ce, certainement pas avec quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. 'Mon Dieu, et que ce passera-t-il si je ruine sa vie ? Il est poussé là-dedans aussi… Je suppose qu'il nous faudra en tirer le meilleur parti.' décida-t-il finalement. 'Par pitié, laissez moi au moins être capable de respecter mon partenaire pour la vie.' Un mariage dans lequel aucun des partenaires ne peut aimer ou respecter l'autre n'est certainement pas agréable. Il avait vu bien des preuves de cet état de chose au fil des ans. Sa tante Pétunia et son mari Vernon Dursley ne pouvaient pas se supporter. La seule chose qu'ils aimaient tous les deux était leur seul fils, Dudley, un jeune homme plutôt corpulent avec lequel Harry s'entendait suffisamment lorsqu'il le fallait. Sa tante avait été mariée à l'age de seize ans à un homme beaucoup plus âgé. Son père n'avait pas pu refuser l'offre de Dursley étant donné qu'à ce moment la famille se trouvait dans une position relativement inconfortable.

Maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'attaquer le problème bille en tête et de tirer le meilleur parti possible de cette situation, Harry trouva la force de quitter sa chambre. Juste à temps car, à l'instant où il atteignit le salon, la bonne, Lavande, entra et annonça l'arrivée de Mr Snape, Mrs Snape et de leur fils Maître Snape.

Harry se raidit et se leva de son siège, suivi de sa mère et de son père, prêts à accueillir les Snape.

Mr Snape entra le premier, suivi de sa femme et finalement, derrière eux, de leur fils. Harry regarda chaque membre de la famille avec curiosité. Après tout, ils allaient bientôt faire partie de sa famille également.

Mr Snape était un homme très grand. Il avait des cheveux sombres attachés en une queue de cheval soignée - comme la mode actuelle le dictait – et ce que l'on pouvait poliment appeler un nez romain. Son visage n'était pas particulièrement agréable. Il faisait incontestablement son age, lequel était proche des soixante-dix ans, et les lignes de son visage étaient plutôt dures. Il ne semblait pas être homme à facilement tolérer les erreurs.

Mrs Snape était beaucoup plus petite, et surtout bien plus jeune, que son mari avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un brun très sombre. Elle semblait très frêle, comme si toute son énergie avait été drainée. Son apparence était plaisante mais pas belle.

Au contraire, son fils était presque aussi grand que son père. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, ramenés en arrière par un lien de cuir, mais avait les yeux de sa mère bien qu'ils soient quelques teintes plus sombres, les faisant apparaître presque noirs. Les mêmes lignes, qui durcissaient le visage de son père, rendaient le sien plaisant de par leur apparence délicate. Son visage était jeune. Des questions qu'il avait posées un peu partout en ville, Harry savait que le jeune Mr Snape ne sortait pas souvent et avait la réputation de posséder une langue acérée. Comme il regardait les Potter, son visage arborait une expression circonspecte. Ses yeux entrèrent en contact à peine une seconde avec ceux d'Harry avant qu'il ne détourne timidement son regard sur le sol.

'Bien. Au moins il n'est pas laid.' pensa Harry alors que Mr Snape continuait de fixer le sol. 'Je ne sais toujours pas son prénom.' réalisa-t-il. Harry allait devoir corriger cette sérieuse omission très rapidement. Il était fiancé à cette personne, il se devait au moins de connaître son prénom, quitte à ne pas l'utiliser. Après tout, beaucoup de gens, qui n'avaient pas fait de mariage d'amour, s'appelaient par leur nom de famille. Harry savait que les parents de Draco s'appelaient respectivement Mr Malfoy et Mrs Malfoy, ce qu'Harry trouvait plutôt étrange. Ses parents s'appelaient James et Lily mais Harry savait que l'amour s'était développé entre eux après leur mariage. Sa mère avait été incapable de supporter son père lorsqu'il lui faisait sa cour et pendant la première année de leur mariage. C'étaient seulement les soins qu'il lui avait prodigué lorsqu'elle avait été malade qui avait fait changer son point de vue sur cet arrogant vantard. Dieu merci, l'age et Lily Potter avaient fait de James Potter un vrai gentleman.

James Potter s'avança : « Mr Snape, ravi de vous revoir. J'espère que votre famille et vous-même allez bien ? »

« Très bien, je vous remercie. Je peux voir que vous aussi. » répliqua brièvement Mr Snape avec un petit mouvement de tête.

« En effet. Puis-je vous présenter ma femme, Lily, et notre fils, Harold. » déclara James, étendant la main vers sa famille.

Lily fit la révérence et Harry s'inclina devant les Snape qui successivement répondirent, s'inclinant ou faisant la révérence à leur tour. Les yeux d'Harry n'avaient pas quittés le plus jeune Mr Snape plus de quelques secondes. Il voulait capter son regard et peut-être commencer une conversation avec lui, après tout ils allaient être mariés dans l'année. Harry était déterminé à devenir ami avec ce jeune homme et si Harry était quelque chose, il était bien têtu.

Ils prirent tous un siège et s'assirent en silence car, quelques minutes après les civilités d'usage, les invités admirant le mobilier, la maison et son cadre, plus personne ne fut capable de trouver quelque chose à dire. Finalement, Lily Potter se tourna vers Mrs Snape et lui demanda si elle serait présente au bal des Malfoy, le 14 septembre.

« Nous avons bien reçu une invitation, en effet. » répondit-elle calmement. Puis, suivant les exigences des conventions sociales, elle demanda à son tour : « Y assisterez-vous ? »

Lily opina : « Certainement. Harry est un bon ami de Mr et Mrs Malfoy. Nous sommes souvent chez eux et quand nous n'y sommes pas, Harry s'y trouve. Votre fils ne devrait pas avoir besoin de compagnie. »

A ce moment, le regard de Maître Snape se détacha du sol et se fixa sur Mrs Potter comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce mariage.

« Severus ne sort pas souvent, j'en ai peur. » commenta Mrs Snape.

'Alors son prénom est Severus. Tellement peu courant.' Harry décida de prendre pitié du jeune homme et de l'entraîner dans la conversation. Il savait qu'il était plutôt inconfortable d'entendre les gens parler de vous comme si vous n'étiez pas là et pourtant tout le monde semblait le faire. C'était une manière, socialement acceptée, d'embarrasser les autres, tout spécialement les jeunes.

Il se pencha de son fauteuil vers le canapé sur lequel Mr Snape était assis à côté de sa mère et dit : « Maître Snape, allez-vous bien ? »

Severus rencontra son regard sans tressaillir, bien qu'avec un peu de méfiance, et répondit : « Je me porte bien. Et vous ? »

« Je vais très bien, merci. » lui sourit Harry. Il voulait désespérément découvrir ce que le jeune homme pensait de leurs fiançailles mais la bienséance et la proche présence de ses parents l'en empêchèrent.

« Aimez-vous lire, Maître Snape ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Severus. C'était vraiment bizarre, il n'était pas habitué à parler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son père l'avait toujours gardé à la maison, ne lui permettant même pas d'aller à l'université, parce qu'il avait décidé que, comme son plus jeune fils était gay, il serait marié à un homme riche. Depuis ce jour, Severus avait été traité pratiquement comme une femme. Il allait même être marié avec une dot, à son plus grand désarroi.

Harry grogna en son for intérieur. Dieu que cela devenait difficile. Il était très dur de converser avec quelqu'un qui ne vous donnait que des réponses monosyllabiques. Il essaya à nouveau : « Aimez-vous la musique ? »

« Oui. » Puis il ajouta de son propre chef : « Je joue du piano. »

Harry remercia silencieusement tous les dieux auxquels il put penser. Il avait enfin une conversation. « Quelle musique pratiquez-vous généralement ? »

« Principalement Beethoven et Mozart. Vous aimez la musique ? » Severus avait décidé que si Mr Potter faisait l'effort d'essayer de le connaître, alors il pouvait répondre à ses questions, et peut-être également commencer à connaître son futur époux. Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient même devenir amis. Après tout, ils allaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Il n'y avait aucune autre option possible, aucun choix dans cette affaire. Severus avait déjà été prévenu par son père que cet homme était un prétendant qu'il n'était absolument pas autorisé à fuir sous peine de se voir déshérité. Non pas que Severus se préoccupait vraiment de cela mais sans une éducation universitaire, il n'avait aucun contact pour avancer dans ce monde. Il serait dépourvu de tout et n'avait nulle envie de finir dans un bordel à se vendre ou mort dans la rue. Il était incroyablement difficile d'aller où que ce soit dans ce monde sans quelqu'un pour vous supporter, louer vos mérites.

« Oui, bien que je doive confesser jouer du piano extrêmement mal en fait. Ma mère a tenté de m'apprendre quand j'étais jeune mais a échoué. Je n'avais ni le talent, ni l'envie de pratiquer et aucun de mes tuteurs ne savait jouer. Je lis la musique assez bien mais mes doigts manquent de la grâce nécessaire pour réaliser de beaux morceaux. » admit Harry avec un sourire embarrassé.

Severus lui retourna légèrement son sourire : « Comme cela est dommage. »

Alors qu'il parlait, le maître d'hôtel entra dans la pièce et annonça que le dîner était servi. De ce fait, Harry se leva, offrant son bras à son fiancé et le guidant vers la salle à manger derrière sa mère et son père.

C'était une grande pièce, richement meublée. Mr Snape était très heureux que son fils se marie dans une telle richesse. Lui-même n'était pas aussi riche, ce qui était justement l'intérêt de marier Severus. Malgré la dot qu'il donnait à son plus jeune fils, les contacts qu'il allait gagner à être lié aux Potter augmenteraient grandement ses affaires et les cercles dans lesquels elles évoluaient seraient plus élevés et plus variés.

Harry était assis en face de Severus qui semblait déchiré entre devoir baisser timidement les yeux et l'envie de les planter directement dans le regard d'Harry. Si Harry était honnête envers lui-même, Severus Snape l'intriguait énormément. Il était presque féminin dans certaines de ses manières et pourtant Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux d'onyx qu'il se restreignait souvent. Harry avait entendu des histoires sur les fils les plus jeunes de certaines familles qui étaient traités comme des femmes, entraînés à être soumis et timides, puis mariés à des hommes riches. Il savait aussi que Tobias Snape avait deux fils, l'un récemment marié avec une jeune femme de bonne famille, laissant Severus le seul fils encore non marié, mais sûrement Mr Snape ne se conduirait pas comme ces hommes ne se préoccupant que de l'argent et pas de leurs fils. Cela serait si démodé.

Harry était déterminé à connaître le fin mot de cette affaire. « Maître Snape, puis-je m'enquérir du fait que vous n'ayez pas de profession ? » demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas alerter le reste de la table.

Il se senti mesuré et évalué par un regard calculateur. Finalement Severus sembla prendre une décision : « Je n'ai pas eu la fortune d'aller à l'université. »

« N'appréciez-vous point l'étude ? » continua Harry. Tout ce qu'ils disaient se trouvait chargé de double sens, les comprendre et être capable d'y répondre lui signifiait bien que Severus était un homme très intelligent. Un manque d'intelligence n'était sûrement pas la cause de cette négligence dans son éducation.

« Au contraire, j'affectionne l'étude. J'ai passé de nombreuses heures très heureuses dans notre bibliothèque. »

« Alors je présume que d'autres obligations vous ont empêché de fréquenter l'université ? » Il lança un bref coup d'œil en direction du père de Serevus.

Les coins de la bouche de Maître Snape se relevèrent de manière infime et il hocha la tête.

« Eh, de quoi parlez-vous si discrètement vous deux ? » questionna Tobias Snape d'une voix forte. Il avait déjà pas mal bu. Il voulait s'assurer que son plus jeune fils se conduisait correctement, il avait déjà effrayé deux soupirants. Tobias avait été excessivement heureux d'être présenté à James Potter qui cherchait à marier son fils rapidement. Par chance, Severus ne semblait pas être en train d'insulter ou de rabaisser le fils Potter, pas pour le moment en tout cas.

Adriana Snape, d'un autre côté, pouvait voir que son fils chéri était intéressé par le jeune Potter. 'Merci Merlin ! Je ne pourrais jamais être satisfaite si mon Severus était marié à quelqu'un qu'il ne puisse pas apprécier.' Elle savait que son fils n'était probablement pas la personne avec laquelle il était le plus facile de s'entendre. Il avait un esprit mordant et un sens de l'humour sarcastique mais il était un homme bien. C'était une honte que son mari ne lui ait jamais permis d'aller à l'université. Severus aurait été un membre très respecté de la société aujourd'hui, mais non, Tobias, sachant que son fils préférait les hommes, l'avait gardé à la maison et entraîné à être une épouse. Cela tuait Adriana de voir Severus, son jeune fils à la volonté si forte, agir comme une jeune femme timide. C'était presque naturel pour lui maintenant bien qu'elle sache qu'il devait constamment s'empêcher de faire des commentaires. Il fallait qu'elle garde un œil là-dessus. Croisant le regard de Mrs Potter, Adriana pensa qu'elle avait au moins un allié.

Après le dîner, Severus fut supplié de jouer du piano pour eux pendant qu'ils jouaient au whist. Il était évident à la ligne de ses sourcils que le jeune homme était très mal à l'aise à l'idée de jouer devant des étrangers. Dans une tentative pour, d'une part, échapper à la conversation de ses parents et pour, d'autre part, engager une discussion avec son futur mari, Harry rejoignit le pâle jeune homme au piano, s'improvisant tourneur de pages.

Tout en gardant un œil sur la page de musique pour savoir quand la tourner, Harry débuta son incursion dans les rapports conversationnels : « Alors Maître Snape … »

A la fin de la nuit, tout ce qu'Harry avait appris de son futur mari était qu'il aimait la musique, lire mais n'aimait pas jouer aux cartes. Il pensait aussi que l'homme était plutôt sarcastique mais comme il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, il ne pouvait en être sûr.

Les Snape partirent. James se tourna vers son fils et leva un sourcil curieux.

« Je ne le déteste pas. » prononça Harry avant de partir.

James détourna son regard de la silhouette de son fils vers sa femme avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres : « C'est une bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily roula simplement des yeux. 'Vraiment les hommes !'

Dans la voiture, Adriana Snape regarda son fils. Son visage était, comme toujours, impénétrable. Il croisa son regard et haussa élégamment les épaules. Elle soupira mentalement. Cet enfant serait sa mort.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi. Je suis toujours simplement l'humble traductrice de cette fic!

Merci Dalou28 d'avoir repéré ma boulette (corrigée maintenant)!!

Bonne lecture!!

Chapitre 2

Harry ne revit pas son fiancé avant le bal des Malfoy, deux semaines après leur première rencontre. Draco et Ginny l'accueillirent dans le hall d'entrée, l'informant que les Snape étaient déjà arrivés.

« Je dois dire qu'à mon avis, le jeune Mr Snape est tout à fait à ton goût, bien qu'il ne puisse être véritablement qualifié de beau, son visage est très plaisant. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, Harry. » Elle embrassa le jeune homme qu'elle aimait comme son frère, se moquant de la bienséance. Il s'agissait de sa maison et elle se conduirait comme il lui plaisait. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que cela ne soit point dérangeant.

« Merci, Ginny. Je vais tenter de discuter avec lui ce soir, bien que je craigne de ne pas pouvoir obtenir grand chose avec son père juste à côté. » chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant qu'elle ne se dégage.

« Ne te tracasse pas à propos de Mr Snape, Harry. » murmura-t-elle avec assurance. « Nous nous occuperons de lui. »

En entrant dans la salle de bal, Harry eut un petit sourire suffisant : Ginny était devenue franchement sournoise depuis son mariage, Draco ayant sûrement déteint sur elle. Les Malfoy avaient la réputation certaine d'obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient, par le charme ou autrement.

Le jeune Potter repéra rapidement le jeune Snape, assis dans un fauteuil aux côtés de sa mère. Il s'approcha et sollicita poliment les deux premières danses. Sa proposition fut, bien entendu, acceptée avec un léger rosissement et un petit sourire.

Severus espérait que la musique allait bientôt commencer. Il voulait pouvoir se déplacer dans la pièce, mais son père lui avait ordonné de rester près de sa mère. Honnêtement, même les femmes non mariées se tenaient debout sans leurs mères. Comme il détestait ce rôle qu'on lui imposait ! C'était dégradant, sans mentionner extrêmement embarrassant. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de pouvoir se comporter comme tous les autres hommes. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Après qu'Harry se soit excusé, il alla rejoindre son plus vieil ami, et le frère de Ginny, Ronald Weasley, et sa femme Hermione.

« Ron, comment vas-tu ? Et toi Hermione, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous allons bien Harry. Quoique Hermione ait été un peu patraque ses dernières matinées. » répondit Ron à son meilleur ami avec un sourire. C'était un code. Ron disait à Harry qu'Hermione était enceinte, encore. Elle avait déjà produit l'héritier obligatoire et une fille au clan Weasley, toujours en expansion. La famille était bien connue pour sa fertilité.

Harry, parrain de leurs deux enfants, regarda une Hermione rougissante avec un grand sourire. Elle opina puis gloussa. « Je suis si heureux pour vous deux ! » annonça-t-il.

Hermione se reprit : « Pour quelle date ton mariage est-il prévu ? Tu pourrais te retrouver dans notre position avant même de t'en rendre compte. Nous espérons une certaine réciprocité, tu sais. »

« Le mariage est prévu pour le 15 décembre, d'ici tout juste huit semaines. Je connais à peine mon fiancé pour le moment et n'ai certes pas l'intention de procréer avec lui dans un futur proche. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, vous serez Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione, tout comme je suis Oncle Harry pour vos enfants. » assura-t-il à la jeune femme.

« Alors dis-moi Harry, lequel de ces jeunes gentlemen est ton fiancé ? » s'enquit Hermione. Elle avait toujours été curieuse, c'était ce trait de caractère qui avait attiré Ron en premier lieu. De plus, elle aimait Harry comme un frère et voulait savoir qui lui était promis.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui : « Il est assis avec sa mère sur le divan, à côté de l'endroit où mes parents discutent avec son père. »

Hermione observa attentivement par-dessus son épaule : « Le jeune homme brun avec les mains jointes sur les genoux ? » vérifia-t-elle.

Harry approuva. Qu'allaient penser ses amis de Severus Snape ?

Hermione continua à regarder Maître Snape jusqu'à ce qu'il semble s'apercevoir de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet et plante son regard dans le sien sans hésitation. Elle sourit faiblement et se tourna vers Harry : « Je pense qu'il fera un bon mari. Son esprit est fort. Tout ce dont il a besoin est d'être libre. »

« Je suis de son avis, mon vieux. Ce n'est pas vraiment un canon, mais c'est comme ça que tu les aimes, non ? » Le langage de Ron n'était décidemment pas aussi raffiné que celui d'Hermione, puisqu'il venait d'une famille plus pauvre, mais il avait un cœur d'or.

Les musiciens saisirent leurs instruments et Harry s'excusa pour aller retrouver son partenaire. Severus était toujours aux côtés de sa mère. Cette fois, la mère d'Harry les avait rejoints et papotait joyeusement avec Mrs Snape. Harry était persuadé de détecter une faible tension dans les traits de Maître Snape. 'Peut-être n'est-il pas satisfait de s'asseoir avec les femmes ? Je l'espère. Je n'aime pas les hommes féminins.' pensa Harry. Il tendit la main à son fiancé, qui la prit gentiment.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer de légères marques sur le bout de ses doigts. Alors qu'ils commençaient à danser, il demanda : « Peinture ? »

Severus le regarda quelques secondes, confus, puis réalisa que son partenaire indiquait ses mains. « Non. Potions. » répondit-il brièvement.

« Potions. Voici un centre d'intérêt plutôt inhabituel. » commenta Harry en le faisant tourner.

Lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau, Severus répliqua : « C'est une de mes passions. J'ai en fait créé plusieurs potions. » Cette confession le prit par surprise. Pas même son père ne savait qu'il avait créé des potions qui se trouvaient actuellement sur le marché. Seule sa mère le savait, parce qu'elle l'avait aidé à obtenir les contacts dont il avait besoin pour une telle performance.

Harry fut choqué : « C'est un bel accomplissement pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Quel est votre âge, je vous prie ? Je ne crois pas en avoir été informé. » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne savait pas quel âge avait son propre fiancé. Assurément cela avait dû être mentionné auparavant et pourtant il ne se rappelait pas que cela se soit présenté dans la conversation.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'agissait certes pas d'une question généralement posée par un prétendant mais peut-être que cet Harry Potter n'était pas conventionnel. Severus l'espérait. Il portait une nette aversion à tout ce qui était conventionnel. « J'ai vingt ans. »

'Vingt ans, donc j'ai six ans de plus. Intéressant. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit sans expérience, avec son père et tout le reste. Cela sera différent, sûrement.' Harry n'avait jamais eut de relation avec un homme vierge. Toutes ses liaisons précédentes avaient été axées sur le plaisir mutuel et de courte durée. « Quelles potions avez-vous inventé ? » questionna-t-il.

Severus se sentit inexplicablement intimidé par cette question et répondit distraitement : « Mon pseudonyme est Septimus Prince. »

« J'ai entendu parlé de ses potions. Elles sont de la plus haute qualité. Vous possédez assurément un don, Maître Snape. Ma maison a un laboratoire de potions au sous-sol, bien que je ne sois aucunement à votre hauteur. Je peux préparer de simples potions, décoctions contre le mal de tête et anti-douleur, ce genre-là. Je m'y intéresse cela dit. » Harry était impressionné. Hermione, qui aimait toujours tout savoir à propos tout et rien, avait découvert ses potions chez un apothicaire quelques mois auparavant et avait tourmenté Ron et Harry pendant plusieurs jours sur le fait que cet homme était un génie dans l'art des potions. « Il doit sûrement être un Maître. » s'était-elle exclamée. « Ses potions aident tant de gens ! » Harry se demandait ce que serait sa réaction si elle venait à découvrir que ce 'Maître' était son fiancé. « Etes-vous un Maître ? » S'il l'était, cela prouverait qu'il était plutôt doué magiquement. Créer de nouvelles potions nécessitait beaucoup de pouvoir, surtout pour les plus complexes.

Severus se tourna pour achever la danse. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau ensemble pour la fin du quart, il répondit à son partenaire : « Oui, bien que seuls ma mère et mon frère soient au courant. Mon père n'encourage pas l'indépendance. »

Harry le vit grimacer à ce commentaire. Il devina que Severus n'avait pas prévu de laisser cela échapper. Il était très impoli d'insulter son père en face d'un parfait étranger. De plus, Harry réalisa que Severus était une personne d'un naturel très calme, un peu timide et qui gardait ses pensées pour lui. Il était plutôt stupéfait que le jeune homme soit si ouvert avec lui bien que, en vérité, il apprécie énormément. Il était de plus en plus attiré par le jeune Maître Snape à chaque rencontre. Le mariage, et en particulier sa consommation, n'allait pas être un souci pour lui. Il espérait seulement que Severus ressentait la même chose, sinon, et bien, Harry aurait à le convaincre que les relations intimes pouvaient être très plaisantes. Le jeune Potter avait parfaitement l'intention d'être fidèle à son époux, mais la chasteté ne l'inspirait aucunement.

Pour sa part, sentant sa main dans la forte mais douce poigne de son fiancé, Severus se rendait compte qu'il serait très enclin à accéder à la moindre requête que ce bel homme lui présenterait dans une chambre. Il pouvait sentir son désir pour lui faire rage à travers son corps tout entier. Severus n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Ses pensées étaient troubles, il ne pouvait se concentrer, et encore moins former une phrase complète. Ses mouvements se firent automatiques, tout comme ses réponses. 'S'il vous plait, faites qu'il veuille de moi.' plaida mentalement le jeune homme. 'S'il prenait un amant, je n'y survivrais pas.' Ses pensées le choquèrent profondément. Il ne savait rien de cet homme mis à part le fait qu'il allait l'épouser avant la fin de l'année et il imaginait déjà la nuit de noces. Il rougit à la pensée de voir son fiancé sans rien d'autre qu'une chemise de nuit. Cependant, savoir que certains hommes prennent des maîtresses le refroidit considérablement. Il n'était pas stupide et parfaitement au courant du fait que son père était infidèle à sa mère. Il espérait juste, au plus profond de son cœur, qu'Harold Potter n'était pas le genre d'homme à être infidèle à son époux.

La danse prit fin et ils se séparèrent lentement, reprenant leurs esprits.

« Apprécieriez-vous un rafraîchissement, Maître Snape ? » Harry offrit sa main à son fiancé.

Severus opina : « C'est une merveilleuse idée. »

Harry les conduisit vers le buffet et s'empara de deux verres de punch. Il tendit l'un des deux à Severus.

Le jeune homme semblait vaguement nerveux. Puis il ouvrit la bouche : « Il fait excessivement chaud ici. Voudriez-vous sortir à l'air frais ? » Il rougit. Cela lui semblait très audacieux.

Harry sourit légèrement et accepta. Il conduisit son partenaire dans les jardins des Malfoy.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc dans un endroit très calme du parc d'où ils étaient en position de voir quiconque arriverait vers eux, et d'où ils entendaient toujours le bruit provenant de la maison. Harry décida qu'il s'agissait d'un merveilleux moment pour vraiment connaître son fiancé.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge : « Puis-je vous demander ce que vous pensez de ces fiançailles ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et sans émotion.

Severus était stupéfait. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu que cette question sorte de la bouche de son fiancé. C'était plus qu'inapproprié, mais il était néanmoins logique de savoir qu'elles étaient les pensées de l'autre à ce sujet. Il réfléchit une minute avant de répondre : « J'ai tout d'abord été en colère, puis je me suis résigné. Maintenant que je vous ai rencontré, je suis indécis. »

Harry éclata presque de rire. Cette réponse si ambiguë était digne d'un politicien. « Indécis ? Dans quel sens ? Ne souhaitez-vous pas poursuivre les fiançailles ? » Harry était très déterminé à savoir ce que son fiancé ressentait.

« Ce n'est pas cela. Juste que … » La voix de Severus s'éteignit.

Harry bougea de façon à ce qu'il puisse faire complètement face à son compagnon. « Juste quoi ? » l'encouragea-t-il gentiment.

« Je…je ne m'étais pas attendu à vouloir vous épouser. » murmura Severus tout doucement. Si Harry n'avait pas été entièrement concentré sur le jeune homme, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

Son cœur battit la chamade. Harry leva la main et toucha gentiment la joue de Severus. « Cela n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je promets de faire tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureux Severus. Je ne ferai jamais de toi une femme. Tu seras mon mari, mon égal. » lui promit-il avec passion.

Les yeux noirs de Severus se fermèrent, soulagés. Jamais auparavant il n'avait confessé des sentiments de la sorte. Il craignait que Mr Potter ne se moque de lui. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous Severus n'avait espéré l'égalité. Il avait été élevé pour être soumis, féminin, à cause de sa préférence pour les hommes. Être assuré que sa place dans la vie serait celle de l'égal de son époux était plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré, c'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

« Merci Mr Potter. » répliqua-t-il, formel jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Lorsque nous ne sommes pas en public, s'il te plait, appelle moi Harry. » requis le plus âgé.

Severus sourit timidement : « Dans ce cas, je suis Severus, Harry. »

Harry lui retourna son sourire : « Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Severus. Retournons-nous à la fête avant qu'une battue ne soit dépêchée pour nous retrouver ? »

« Certainement. »

Harry considéra rapidement ses options : « Un instant, Severus. »

Le jeune Snape s'arrêta alors qu'il se tournait pour rentrer dans la maison. Il fit face à son fiancé, un sourcil relevé, inquisiteur.

Harry se pencha et embrassa chastement son futur mari sur les lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se recula, Harry s'absorba dans la contemplation des joues rosies de son fiancé. Sa rougeur était absolument charmante.

« Nous entrons ? » Harry offrit son bras et conduit le jeune homme dans la maison.

Dieu merci, la rougeur de Severus s'était estompée quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal. Ils étaient juste à l'heure pour le dîner.

Harry s'assit, avec son fiancé à sa droite et sa mère à sa gauche. La mère de Severus était installée à la droite de son fils. Leurs pères se trouvaient en face d'eux.

Harry bougea prudemment la jambe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pressée contre celle de Severus. Il vit le jeune homme se geler, sa main tenant une coupe à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Il lui fallut seulement quelques secondes pour reprendre son mouvement aussi souplement que s'il ne l'avait jamais arrêté. Harry et James semblèrent être les seuls à s'en apercevoir.

James Potter lança un regard acéré à son fils. Quand il reçut un sourire en retour, il se permit une légère relaxation. Peut-être que son très cher fils serait heureux en ménage. Il devait admettre que le jeune Snape lui semblait plutôt froid, mais peut-être était-il différent avec Harry, peut-être était-il seulement timide. Il décida d'avoir une autre discussion avec son fils unique, plus tard le soir même. Peut-être pourraient-ils s'entendre sur une date définitive en décembre.

Harry et Severus furent dans l'incapacité de reprendre leur conversation cette nuit-là, puisque différents groupes d'invités demandèrent leur attention. Enfin… L'attention d'Harry fut recherchée par des amis, connaissances et parents. Celle de Severus fut requise par ses mère et père. Il connaissait très peu de gens à ce bal et il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de demander à être présenté à quelqu'un dans un tel cadre.

À la table de Loo **(1)** avec sa mère, Severus s'avérait incapable de se concentrer sur le jeu. La sensation des lèvres d'Harold Potter sur les siennes emplissait son esprit et il était franchement distrait. En effet, considérant qu'il battait sa mère depuis ses neuf ans, il perdait assez spectaculairement.

Il était considéré comme impoli de transplaner directement chez soi depuis un lieu de fête et les Potter vivaient suffisamment près pour ne point avoir besoin d'utiliser la cheminée. Alors que leur voiture s'éloignait de la résidence des Malfoy, James Potter et sa femme commencèrent à interroger leur fils.

« Et bien, mon cher ? » débuta Lily.

Harry prit l'air innocent : « Et bien quoi, mère ? »

Les yeux de Lily se rétrécirent : « Ne joue pas les innocents, jeune homme. Comment les choses progressent-elles entre toi et Maître Snape ? »

Combattant vaillamment la rougeur qui menaçaient de faire irruption sur son visage, Harry répondit de la voix la plus calme qu'il réussit à produire : « Les choses évoluent gentiment, mère. Bien que je n'ais pu obtenir son attention que pendant une heure, je crois que nous nous convenons relativement bien. Nous ne sommes certes pas mal assortis. »

« Pouvons-nous donc espérer arrêter une date pour le mariage ? » l'encouragea James.

Feignant la nonchalance, Harry fit passer sa main sur le coussin de soie sur lequel il était assis. « Peut-être le cinq ? »

James nota que cette date était située dix bons jours avant la date prévue et il sourit avec confiance. Il ne se laissa pas prendre à l'attitude blasée de son fils, il pouvait dire qu'Harry appréciait Severus Snape. Mais une chose l'ennuyait : « Fils, Severus Snape n'est-il en rien comme son père ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière détournée.

Harry comprit la question : « Non. Il n'est en rien comme Mr Snape, père. Pas plus qu'il n'est excessivement féminin. Il a un sens de l'humour vraiment sarcastique et je crois que, si l'envie lui prend, sa langue peut être aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir mais il est un homme bien. Il est encore très jeune par certains aspects et plutôt timide vis-à-vis des étrangers. » Severus avait été très amusant de par ses calmes commentaires pendant la danse, une fois qu'Harry avait saisi ce trait de caractère.

Lily sourit légèrement. Son fils était en train de tomber amoureux de Maître Snape. Cela devrait être un grand mariage. Un bon choix. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Maître Snape soit aussi en train de tomber amoureux de son fils et qu'ils seraient heureux. Quoique, d'après ce qu'Adriana Snape lui avait laissé entendre ce soir, si cela n'était pas déjà le cas, cela le serait bientôt. Elle allait l'encourager dans ses sentiments, après tout, tout le monde a besoin d'encouragements dès que l'amour est concerné.

Allongée dans son lit à côté de son mari, plus tard cette nuit-là, Lily remercia les dieux qu'il existe des potions qui permettent aux hommes de porter des enfants, sinon aussi bien son cher Harry que Maître Snape auraient été obligés d'épouser des femmes. Bien que Lily ne sache pas ce que Maître Sape ressentait à ce sujet, elle savait que son fils mourrait plutôt que d'épouser une femme, peu importe à quel point il la respectait parce que lui être infidèle lui déchirerait le cœur. Et pourtant, il n'aurait aucun désir pour elle et serait sans aucun doute tenté de trouver du réconfort dans les lignes dures d'un corps d'homme.

Dans sa chambre, hors de vue de quiconque, Severus Snape retraçait doucement ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Mr Potter l'avait embrassé. Une légère rougeur monta à nouveau le long de ses joues, les teintant d'une couleur rarement vue sur son visage pâle. 'Et ce qu'il a fait pendant le dîner ! Est-ce là ce mon frère estime que j'ai manqué ? J'espère que notre vie une fois mariés sera aussi bien que ces fiançailles.'

Adriana Snape était une femme très intelligente. Elle avait été mariée à Tobias Snape à l'âge tendre de seize ans. C'était un homme dur, pas mauvais, il n'abusait d'elle en aucune façon, mais il n'était pas gentil. Quand elle était tombée enceinte de son fils aîné, elle savait qu'il allait appartenir à son père. C'était toujours le cas pour le premier fils, mais tout autre enfant serait à elle. Severus était son enfant. Elle avait été coupablement satisfaite lorsque Tobias avait refusé de lui autoriser l'accès à l'université, il ne la quitterait pas, mais elle avait aussi été furieuse. Son mari avait la ferme intention de marier son fils comme s'il était une fille. Elle regrettait presque de lui avoir dit que Severus préférait les hommes. Presque parce que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, alors Severus aurait du épouser une femme et cela l'aurait détruit. 'Je pense qu'Harry Potter est potentiellement la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivée à mon fils.' pensa-t-elle joyeusement avant de se retourner dans son très large lit, heureusement distant d'une aile entière de son mari qui était sûrement là-bas avec sa dernière maîtresse. 'Enfin, au moins il est à peu près discret.' soupira-t-elle mentalement. 'Je prie pour que Severus ne connaisse jamais cette honte.'

* * *

**(1)** Note de la traductrice : Le Loo était un jeu de cartes très populaire dans la haute société anglaise entre le 17ème et le 19ème siècle.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà (je sais je suis en retard...) avec un nouveau chapitre.

Que celles qui attendent le prochain chapitre d'Héritage se rassurent, il arrive tranquillement mais sûrement. Il est plus long que les autres et donc me prend plus de temps, sans compter que je suis totalement incapable de me concentrer quand le bureau déménage. Si quelqu'un connait un truc pour réussir à former une phrase cohérente entre les meubles qui se déplacent dans les couloirs, les cloisons qu'on monte et démonte et les déménageurs qui n'ont jamais entendu parlé d'aménagement intérieur, qu'il me fasse signe, je suis preneuse!!

En attendant : bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le matin suivant, Severus s'éveilla tôt. Incapable de dormir plus longtemps, il s'habilla rapidement et sortit pour une promenade matinale avant de briser son jeûne. À son retour, il découvrit que son frère, et la femme de celui-ci, étaient arrivés. Loin encore était l'heure à laquelle un visiteur était socialement acceptable, mais son frère n'avait jamais été des plus courtois lorsque sa famille était concernée. Sa femme, aussi angélique soit elle, n'avait point encore réussi à modifier cette habitude.

En vérité, lorsqu'il aperçut son petit frère, Salazar Snape se leva de son siège et attrapa Severus, maintenant sa tête bloquée au creux de son coude. Après s'être futilement débattu pendant une minute, Severus renonça et murmura maussadement : « Bonjours, Sal. »

Salazar relâcha son captif et lui dit avec un sourire diabolique : « Félicitations, petit frère. Comment se porte le futur mari rougissant ? »

« Je me portais parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que je sois attaqué par un maniaque avant même d'avoir pu prendre le petit-déjeuner. » répliqua hautainement Severus, s'avançant vers son siège. Malheureusement son frère s'assit à côté de lui et continua de le harceler. Honnêtement, il agissait comme s'ils avaient soudainement perdu dix années de leurs vies et étaient enfants de nouveau.

« Alors, dis-moi. Que penses-tu de ton fiancé ? Je suis persuadé de l'avoir vu une fois en ville. Un jeune homme très séduisant. » Salazar appréciait de taquiner son seul frère, mais en toute honnêteté, il voulait savoir comment Severus pressentait ce mariage. Il savait que la vie était difficile pour Severus depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison pour Cambridge et que la distraction qu'il représentait pour leur père avait disparu.

« Mr Potter semble être un parfait gentleman. » fut la seule réponse qu'il put soutirer d'un Severus tout rougissant.

Sa curiosité piquée, Salazar suivit son frère dans la bibliothèque, laissant sa femme en compagnie de sa mère. Son père était parti arranger quelque affaire avec leur intendant. Observant la haute silhouette avec affection, Salazar se rappelait de quelle manière le jeune Severus avait toujours été inflexible sur le fait de devenir Maître des Potions, d'inventer de nouvelles potions pour aider les gens, et que, s'il devait se marier, il se marierait par amour. Malheureusement très peu de gens se mariaient par amour. C'était simplement ainsi qu'allaient les choses. Le mieux que beaucoup puissent espérer était de respecter leur partenaire. Il pensait être relativement assorti à sa femme, ils étaient même amis, mais l'euphorie de leurs débuts, qui lui avait en premier lieu fait faire sa demande, avait disparu depuis longtemps, pour eux deux. Tout ce qui restait était leur vie commune. 'Se marier par amour est un rêve d'enfant. Mais un rêve que je souhaiterais vivement voir se réaliser pour toi.'

Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de son froncement de sourcils mélancoliques et le remplacer par un petit sourire malicieux, Salazar s'approcha du jeune homme assis. Il se laissa gracieusement tomber dans le fauteuil faisant face à son frère.

Sans la moindre surprise, Severus demanda : « Que veux-tu Sal ? »

« Est-ce là une façon de te comporter avec ton grand frère ? » Sans attendre une réponse qui ne lui serait pas donnée, il poursuivit : « Je souhaiterais m'enquérir de tes réels sentiments vis-à-vis de ces fiançailles. Je veux que tu saches que j'ai essayé d'empêcher Père de formaliser cet engagement, mais il était inflexible sur le fait qu'une alliance avec les Potter serait des plus avantageuses. »

Avec un doux soupir, Severus regarda son frère droit dans les yeux : « Je ne regrette pas les fiançailles. J'irai même jusqu'à affirmer que je crois que ce mariage avec Mr Potter ne sera pas insupportable. » Un tout petit sourire orna ses lèvres : « Peut-être cela se trouvera-t-il être le contraire. Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. »

Salazar sourit largement : « J'en suis heureux, petit frère. J'espère que ce Mr Potter va apporter la preuve qu'il vaut la haute opinion que tu as de lui. Je détesterais devoir le tuer si d'aventure il te blessait. » taquina-t-il son jeune frère. « Je pense rencontrer Mr Potter demain soir. Mère et Père organisent un petit dîner. Les Malfoy sont, bien entendu, invités.

Un sourcil s'éleva, inquisiteur : « Quels Malfoy ? Les plus jeunes ou les plus âgés ? »

« Tous je crois. » répondit Salazar, l'air profondément ennuyé. Lucius Malfoy et Tobias Snape étaient de proches connaissances depuis des années.

Severus se leva : « Si tu veux bien m'excuser, mon frère. Je vais m'installer dans mon laboratoire avant que Père ne puisse me forcer à exercer mes talents dans l'art délicat de la broderie. » Il sortit de la bibliothèque, suivi par le son du rire de Salazar.

A sept heures, le jour suivant, les convives commencèrent à arriver. Les Malfoy arrivèrent en premier, Draco et Ginny, puis Lucius et sa femme Narcissa. Lorsque la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, le cœur de Severus rata un battement puis se serra quand le serviteur annonça qu'il s'agissait de Mr Thomas Riddle.

'Oh non ! Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi Père l'a-t-il invité ? Mr Potter va être ici d'un instant à l'autre.' Severus était complètement paniqué. Cet homme tentait de le séduire et de l'attirer dans son lit depuis que Severus avait quinze ans. L'homme était insupportable. Il voulait que Severus soit sa prochaine conquête et maîtresse et ne tolérait pas non pour réponse. Il lui donnait la chair de poule.

Mr Riddle entra dans la pièce et, après avoir accompli les formalités d'usage, saluant son hôte ainsi que les invités présents, il trouva son chemin jusqu'aux côtés de Severus et commença à murmurer dans le creux de son oreille : « Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, très cher ? Vous m'avez tout simplement effroyablement manqué. Seules les pensées de tout ce que je pourrais vous faire m'ont soutenu aussi longtemps. »

Severus en trembla de dégoût, ce que Riddle méprit pour du plaisir. Il avait l'estomac retourné. Riddle était-il au courant de ses fiançailles ? Severus ne savait pas si cela avait ou non déjà été annoncé dans l'Evening Standard puisque aucune date officielle n'avait encore été arrêtée.

Il fut immensément soulagé quand, cinq minutes plus tard, les Potter arrivèrent. Severus alla les saluer, ravi de laisser Riddle derrière lui. Il tendit la main à son fiancé, rougissant légèrement lorsqu'Harry l'embrassa gentiment, lui rappelant la fête des Malfoy, quand il l'avait embrassé proprement. « Bonsoir Monsieur Potter. »

« Vous de même, Maître Snape. J'espère que vous vous portez bien. »

« En effet, je vous remercie. »

Le serviteur appela les convives dans la salle à manger. Au plus grand désarroi de Severus, Riddle se pressa de prendre le siège à sa droite, son frère à sa gauche. Harry, malheureusement, se retrouva à l'autre bout de la table, à côté de Draco Malfoy et de James Potter. Il regarda vers son fiancé mais Severus ne rencontra pas son regard. Il fixait sa mère, droit devant lui, une expression parfaitement neutre sur le visage.

Au bout d'une minute, il sembla sentir que quelqu'un le regardait puisqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, captura ses yeux et lui offrit un sourire infime.

Apaisé et résigné à rester à sa place, Harry se tourna vers Draco et se plongea dans la conversation.

A l'autre bout de la table, Severus était loin d'être aussi satisfait. Riddle était assis plus près que ce que la bienséance considérait comme approprié, bien plus près. Le jeune homme regarda sa mère. Celle-ci lui rendit son regard avec sympathie. Elle savait quel genre d'homme était Tom Riddle. Elle avait tenté de pousser son mari à rompre les relations de travail qu'il entretenait avec cet homme ou tout du moins à cesser de l'inviter dans leur maison, mais il s'y refusait. Riddle était un homme d'affaire très astucieux et Tobias Snape avait profité de son expertise plus d'une fois. Il avait besoin de Riddle et Riddle le savait mieux que personne.

Lucius Malfoy, de sa place à l'opposé de Mrs Snape, voyait tout ce que Mr Riddle faisait. Assez curieux, il se demandait si Riddle était au courant des fiançailles de Maître Snape. Sa réaction à l'annonce de la nouvelle risquait d'être fort divertissante, pour dire le moins. L'homme chassait le plus jeune fils de Tobias depuis des années maintenant, comme un chien chasse un lapin et continue à aboyer une fois qu'il a disparu dans son terrier. Le blond pouvait voir la manière dont Severus tressaillait. Sachant que le jeune homme était fiancé au meilleur ami de son fils, il essaya d'entraîner Riddle dans une conversation.

Alors que le repas progressait, Severus s'irrita de plus en plus contre Riddle. L'homme continuait de flirter avec lui. Il avait essayé les remarques cinglantes, les changements de sujet, il avait même tenté de l'ignorer. Severus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir Harry Potter auprès de lui. Malfoy Senior avait, de manière assez surprenante, semblé essayer de l'aider en engageant Riddle dans une discussion qui, malheureusement, n'avait point duré.

Harry entendit son fiancé parler à Thomas Riddle, qui, il le savait, était associé en affaires avec le père de Severus, et intima le silence à son père pour pouvoir écouter. Cet homme flirtait avec son fiancé ! 'Comment ose-t-il ?' s'indigna Harry. A la réponse de Severus, Harry se calma quelque peu. Il semblerait que Maître Severus n'appréciait pas le moins du monde Mr Riddle et ne prenait point la peine de le dissimuler.

La retenue de Severus explosa lorsque Riddle plaça une main sur sa cuisse, sous la table.

« Monsieur, je vous prie. Renoncez. Je suis fiancé. » annonça-t-il brièvement.

Riddle était stupéfait. Il n'avait pas été informé d'un quelconque engagement. « Avec qui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Sa main, en revanche, n'avait pas bougé.

« Avec qui n'est pas la question. Le simple fait que je sois fiancé devrait être suffisant pour que vous cessiez vos attentions. » répondit vertement Severus, déplaçant sa jambe de façon à ce que la main de Riddle glisse de la cuisse.

Quelques places plus loin, Tobias Snape maudissait silencieusement son fils. Il n'avait pas informé Riddle du mariage imminent de son plus jeune fils parce qu'il connaissait l'attachement de son associé envers lui et savait que s'il souhaitait rester en affaire avec cet homme, il avait besoin de conserver son intérêt éveillé. 'Pourquoi Severus n'a-t-il point gardé la bouche close et juste flirté un peu avec cet homme ?' L'autoriser à le toucher autant que la bienséance le permettait. Son fils était incorrigible. Tellement prude. Il tenait assurément de sa mère de ce point de vue. Faire des affaires avec Riddle était bon pour la famille, sûrement Severus ferait tout pour aider sa famille, il s'agissait de son devoir en temps que fils.

Le dîner prit fin. Les hommes se retirèrent dans la salle de billard et les femmes dans le salon. Harry s'assit prudemment à l'écart du reste du groupe, près de l'homme séduisant qui avait flirté avec son Severus toute la soirée. 'Mon Severus ?' Sa possessivité choqua Harry mais cela lui semblait bien, Severus était sien.

Leur hôte déboucha Porto et Brandy et les invités masculins prirent part à son offre. Certains plus que d'autres. Riddle était plutôt intoxiqué et il se tourna vers Harry, un quasi-étranger, et entreprit d'informer le jeune homme des charmes que possédait le plus jeune fils de leur hôte.

« Il est très susceptible et sa langue peut écorcher vif un homme. Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que cela serait de mater une telle beauté sauvage, de le briser, de supprimer cette liberté de caractère et d'avoir son corps gisant sous le vôtre rien que pour votre plaisir ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer. Il ne voulait pas se débarrasser de la langue acérée de Severus, dont il n'avait vu que des aperçus, lesquels étaient pour le moins amusants, et certes pas le voir perdre sa liberté de caractère. Quel était l'intérêt d'un amant passif ? Harry voulait Severus en tant qu'égal dans ce mariage, il ne s'engagerait pas à moins. Cependant sa seule réponse à un Riddle saoul fut : « Non. »

« Oh allez ! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous n'y avez pas pensé. Toute cette peau pâle suppliant d'être marquée… Malheureusement il est fiancé. Je l'aurais quand même avant que son futur mari en ait la chance. Il s'agit sans doute d'une petite belette rampante et larmoyante qui n'a que sa fortune pour lui. »

Harry se battait pour contrôler sa colère mais il perdait. Une remarque de Riddle sur Severus criant son nom en pleine extase le fit craquer. Il se leva violemment de son siège et se lança dans une tirade.

Au salon, Severus était assis entre sa mère et sa future belle-mère. Il détestait devoir s'asseoir avec les femmes mais il en était ainsi depuis sa majorité. Il entendit des voix s'élever, la voix de son fiancé pour être exact. Il quitta la pièce pour se renseigner. Il se tenait debout devant les portes de la salle de billard, écoutant, puisqu'un décret de son père lui en interdisait l'entrée.

À l'intérieur, Harry avait libéré sa fameuse colère. « Vous êtes la personne la plus répugnante que j'ai jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer, Mr Riddle. Vous n'avez aucun sens de la bienséance, votre langage est disgracieux. Les choses que vous dites feraient rougir tout marin qui se respecte. Vous n'avez aucun respect pour les désirs des autres. J'ai personnellement été témoin du dégoût que Maître Severus ressent pour vous et cependant vous continuez à lui manquer de respect, à lui, à sa famille, à son fiancé. Je ne vous permettrais pas de parler ainsi. »

Riddle était muet de stupéfaction, son cerveau imbibé d'alcool tentant frénétiquement de trouver quelque chose à dire à l'homme brun furieux devant lui. Plus important encore, tous les invités dans la pièce avaient cessé leurs conversations et regardaient l'échange sans le moindre complexe. « Je … Bien … Il … Si … »

À l'extérieur de la salle, Severus souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Son fiancé le défendait contre Riddle. Cela lui réchauffa agréablement le cœur. Cela signifiait qu'Harry se préoccupait de lui.

Il entendit Riddle donner enfin une réponse : « Qui êtes-vous pour oser me parler de la sorte ? »

Harry réprima une envie de rire : le pauvre fou n'en avait vraiment pas la moindre idée. « Je suis le fiancé de Maître Severus, Mr Riddle, et je crois que je vais garder mon futur époux aussi éloigné que possible de vos méprisables griffes. » Puis il se tourna et fonça vers la porte, avec la ferme intention de trouver Severus et de découvrir ce que Riddle lui avait fait.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller très loin. Il trébucha pratiquement sur son fiancé en sortant de la pièce.

« Maître Severus ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Severus rougit, à son grand embarras, lorsqu'il répliqua : « Je m'ennuyais à mourir au salon. J'ai entendu crier et suis venu enquêter. »

C'était maintenant au tour d'Harry de rougir. Severus avait-il entendu ?

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir défendu. Mon père a pris l'habitude d'autoriser Mr Riddle à faire tout ce qu'il souhaite. » Une fois encore, il n'avait pas pris la peine de tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler. Il n'avait honnêtement pas l'intention de dire à son fiancé la majorité des choses qu'il lui révélait effectivement.

Harry sentit sa colère enfler de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire en cet instant était rentrer dans cette pièce et frapper aussi bien Mr Riddle que Mr Snape. Cependant, il ravala sa rage et proposa une promenade dans les jardins, pour se calmer d'une part, et, d'autre part, il voulait un endroit tranquille où il pourrait parler avec son Severus, et qui sait … l'embrasser encore.

À l'extérieur, les Snape possédaient un assez large parc, pour lequel Harry leur était reconnaissant. Il voulait un peu d'intimité avec son fiancé.

« Alors Severus, depuis combien de temps connais-tu Mr Riddle ? » demanda Harry avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Regardant l'homme dans les yeux, Severus y vit la colère, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui. « Mon père a, pour la première fois, amené Mr Riddle dans notre maison il y a cinq ans. » Et l'homme l'avait poursuivi sans relâche depuis lors.

« Quel homme horrible ! Je m'assurerai qu'il te laisse tranquille à partir de maintenant, je te le promets. » Harry ne pouvait pas croire que le père de Severus avait toléré un tel comportement. Il allait regarder de plus près tout ce qui touchait à ce Thomas Riddle. Vraiment, cet homme n'était absolument pas un gentleman, dans aucun sens du terme.

Severus conduisit son compagnon à travers le parc, jusqu'à une petite tonnelle. Elle était recouverte de treillis blanc, de roses et de chèvrefeuille, grimpant le long des colonnes. La présence de plusieurs petites lanternes donnait au lieu une aura doucement mystique.

Harry était impressionné que les Snape aient en fait un aussi beau parc. 'Sans aucun doute le travail de Mrs Snape.' pensa-t-il avec un grognement mental.

Le plus jeune s'assit sur le banc. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Pourquoi avait-il amené Mr Potter ici ? Son frère lui avait dit que c'était en ce lieu qu'il amenait ses 'amies' quand il voulait être seul avec elles. Severus n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il les avait probablement _charmées_ dans cette tonnelle. Mais Severus y était rarement entré auparavant, il utilisait plutôt celle qui était moins…fleurie lorsqu'il sortait. Il avait inconsciemment emmené son fiancé ici. 'Je me demande s'il va m'embrasser à nouveau.'

Harry se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir être celui qui commencerait la conversation. « Severus, je me suis laissé dire que tu avais la réputation d'effrayer tes prétendants. Au nom du Ciel, qu'as-tu bien pu leur faire ? »

Les yeux de Severus remontèrent si vite vers le visage d'Harry qu'il en loucha presque. Il vit l'étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de son fiancé et se relaxa. « Euh, apparemment, ils n'ont pas fort bien pris le fait d'être informé de mon opinion les concernant. L'un de ces jeunes hommes m'a également dit que je n'étais pas le moins du monde plaisant et que mes paroles pouvaient faire tourner le lait. » Sa voix s'éteignit, voyant qu'Harry essayait désespérément de ne pas rire. « Bien sûr, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. »

Et voilà. Harry éclata de rire. Il s'arrêta rapidement. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis persuadé que le fait de les avoir écorchés vifs rien qu'avec ta langue a eu comme seul effet de dégonfler leur ego pour quelques heures. » Une pause. « Tu ne m'as pas encore insulté. En quoi suis-je différent ? »

Severus ne répondit pas.

« Severus ? »

Après un moment, ses lèvres fines s'entrouvrirent : « Je ne sais pas. A la minute où je vous ai vu, j'ai su que vous étiez différent des autres. Vous sembliez vraiment intéressé par les réponses à vos questions. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, j'ai senti une connexion avec vous. » C'était une grande preuve de la confiance qu'il portait à Harry que Severus lui offrait en se confiant ainsi. Qu'y avait-il de si particulier chez cet homme aux yeux verts qui le faisait agir de cette façon ? « Que me faites-vous ? » demanda-t-il sans vraiment vouloir ou espérer une réponse.

Harry s'autorisa à murmurer une réponse : « Peut-être cela doit-il se produire. » Il s'agenouilla devant Severus et céda à son désir de s'emparer des lèvres de l'homme qui devenait si vite l'objet de son affection.

Severus répondit à son baiser impatiemment, s'abreuvant de l'affection qu'Harry lui donnait librement. Il ouvrit la bouche au premier contact inquisiteur de la langue d'Harry sur ses lèvres. La lente brûlure de l'excitation commença à monter dans les profondeurs de son ventre. Il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi bon auparavant.

La virilité de Severus se pressait contre son estomac. Il se sentait répondre à son compagnon avec enthousiasme. Allant à l'encontre de son désir, il ralentit le baiser, ramenant les flammes d'un enfer rugissant à un feu couvert.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent gentiment, tous deux respirant fortement. Le visage de Severus était rouge, celui d'Harry un peu moins, grâce à sa plus grande expérience.

Harry embrassa Severus doucement sur les lèvres et sourit. Ceci était de bon augure pour leur avenir.

Severus lui retourna son sourire un peu timidement. Il se battait pour conserver son … problème sous contrôle. Il était innocent pour tout ce qui n'était pas sa main. Il n'avait jamais été si excité auparavant et il s'averrait plus difficile de s'en débarrasser que de coutume.

Harry vit ses difficultés et, avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, il se rapprocha. Une main se glissa sur l'aine de Severus, l'autre vint sur la joue de son fiancé. « Je peux… » Il appuya légèrement sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Severus pour souligner ses paroles.

Severus trembla, envahi par le plaisir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Serait-il obligé d'offrir quelque chose en échange ? Sans mentionner le fait que ceci n'était pas permis hors mariage. Puis Harry appuya encore et il perdit toute habilité à parler ou même à penser.

Le plus âgé regarda ses yeux clos et se détendit en face du consentement évident de son partenaire. Il ouvrit lentement les lacets, préférant le faire manuellement et non pas en utilisant la magie comme d'autres le faisaient, pour révéler le sexe douloureux de son fiancé. Il caressa lentement l'organe de sa main, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme convulse. Il prit soin d'obtenir jusqu'à la dernière goutte du précieux liquide. Il dut finalement relâcher son prisonnier. Il relaça son pantalon après avoir un lancé un sortilège de nettoyage minutieux puisque leurs écarts de conduite se devaient de rester un secret. Harry embrassa Severus encore une fois.

Severus ne rouvrit les yeux - il les avait fermés lorsque son orgasme l'avait emporté - que quand Harry prit sa main pour le reconduire dans la maison. « Attendez. » souffla-t-il.

Harry s'arrêta, regardant son compagnon, perplexe.

Severus essaya de formuler une question cohérente : « Que … Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Avec un sourire attendri, Harry répliqua : « Cela, très cher, est un avant-goût de ce qui va arriver. » Il vit le léger froncement de sourcils de son fiancé. « Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

Severus rougit comme une tomate trop mûre. « Non, ce … Ce n'est pas cela. Juste… Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? » Il était confus. Il n'aimait pas être confus. Harry ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il - quel était le terme qu'il avait entendu son frère utiliser une fois ? ah oui - lui retourne cette faveur. Cela signifiait-il qu'il ne voulait pas de lui ? Ou bien cela signifiait-il tout autre chose ?

Harry réalisa tout à coup que son fiancé était réellement vierge, dans tous les sens du terme. Maudit soit-il pour ne pas avoir été plus compréhensif ! 'Mes damnées hormones !' se sermonna-t-il. Rapidement il chercha à rassurer le jeune homme dérouté devant lui. « Severus, j'ai fait cela parce que je savais que tu y prendrais plaisir. Je sais qu'il n'y a traditionnellement aucun contact avant la nuit de noces mais nous sommes presque mariés… Si j'ai eu tort, s'il te plait, dis le moi et je garderai mes distances jusqu'à la cérémonie. »

C'était maintenant au tour de Severus de rassurer son fiancé. Pourquoi donc semblaient-ils toujours en train de s'expliquer l'un à l'autre ? Il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments en cet instant, seulement du fait qu'il avait l'impression que tous ses os avaient fondu avant de se réorganiser en quelques minutes et qu'il voulait qu'Harry ne cesse jamais de le toucher. « Vous n'aviez pas tort. J'ai … apprécié votre … assistance. Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi vous me ramenez à la maison. Ne souffriez-vous pas de la même affliction ? »

Harry sourit à son innocent fiancé. « J'étais évidemment dans le même état. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'être, très cher ? J'ai immensément apprécié de t'entendre. » Il fit une pause, d'un air entendu. « Les sorts de nettoyage sont vraiment merveilleux. » Harry baissa le regard vers ses propres robes immaculées avec un petit sourire suffisant.

Cela prit quelques instants mais Harry put dire quand Severus le comprit. Son visage s'éclaira de cette délicieuse rougeur. Il se demanda jusqu'où la couleur descendait.

Severus était plutôt satisfait que son fiancé ait pris du plaisir. 'Je peux lui faire plaisir, au moins pour le moment.' Mais il avait une question et, aussi embarrassant que cela fusse, il fallait qu'il la pose : « Harry … Personne ne va me le dire. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle allait tout m'expliquer la nuit précédent notre mariage mais je ne souhaite pas attendre si longtemps. Que font deux hommes ensemble ? »

Harry manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec sa bouffée d'air. Severus ne savait pas ! 'Mon Dieu !' « Euh… » commença-t-il assez inélégamment. Comment pouvait-on expliquer la mécanique d'un rapport à la personne destinée à devenir son amant ? « Les hommes peuvent faire de nombreuses choses ensemble. Mais la consommation implique que l'un des hommes pénètre l'autre … analement. » ajouta-t-il au regard confus dont le gratifia Severus. Harry était sûr qu'il se demandait où cela pourrait bien aller. Son visage était en feu.

Celui de Severus aussi. Puis il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Cela brisa la tension qui s'était installée entre eux. Severus, audacieux, embrassa Harry de son propre chef. « Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer avant que l'on envoie un domestique nous chercher ? »

Harry acquiesça bien qu'il ne souhaite pas ramener Severus sous les yeux de Thomas Riddle.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon doucement mais cela n'empêcha personne de les remarquer. Les hommes avaient terminé leurs verres et avaient rejoint les femmes.

« Où étiez-vous ? » demanda Tobias Snape avec un froncement de sourcils.

Severus recula presque imperceptiblement. Harry ne s'en rendit compte que parce qu'il tenait sa main dans le creux de son bras. Il décida donc de répondre : « Nous sommes sortis pour une promenade. L'air ici était plutôt étouffant. »

Lily Potter se leva : « Aviez-vous la permission ? Ou un chaperon ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait qu'ils allaient être châtiés pour cela. Lui en particulier.

« Harry, tu devrais savoir que tu n'es nullement sensé faire sortir Maître Severus de sa maison sans dire à quelqu'un où vous allez. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Et sans chaperon, en plus. As-tu perdu toute notion de bienséance ? » Ce fut sa mère qui ouvrit les hostilités.

Severus puisa son courage dans la proximité de son fiancé et, empli d'indignation devant le fait d'être traité comme un enfant, parla : « Cela n'a aucune importance. Nous nous sommes simplement promenés. En outre, nous allons être mariés d'ici à peine quelques mois, ne devrions-nous pas avoir l'opportunité de discuter sans personne pour nous écouter ? »

Harry applaudit silencieusement son fiancé. 'Bien joué, Severus.'

« N'y pense même pas. Vous n'avez pas à sortir seuls ensemble. » sermonna Adriana, bien que dans son cœur elle soit d'accord et loue son fils.

Harry nota que Riddle lançait des regards mauvais dans sa direction. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il lui dédia un petit sourire suffisant. Puis il conduit Severus, par le bras, vers un canapé deux places.

Thomas Riddle était plus qu'en colère. Comment ce jeune dandy parvenu osait-il lui retirer ainsi sa proie ! Severus était sien. Le père avait pratiquement donné son accord, presque cinq ans auparavant. Et maintenant, il était fiancé à ce…ce…Potter ! Oh il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir le nom de cet homme. Ignorant le fait que les Potter se trouvaient parmi les plus riches familles du Derbyshire, Riddle ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle Severus devrait épouser Potter plutôt que lui. Il voulait briser l'esprit du plus jeune fils Snape, le mater. Il ferait une superbe femme-trophée.

Harry ne rata pas le regard de Riddle et se remémora de commencer son investigation sur lui dès la première le lendemain matin. Il allait le ruiner s'il trouvait quoique ce soit de fâcheux. En attendant, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de Severus à côté de lui, mais ne pouvait le toucher. Il pouvait, par contre, toujours sentir son odeur, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, lorsque tous les invités furent partis, Salazar resta dans la pièce avec Severus et leur mère, Tobias s'étant rendu dans son bureau.

« Alors, Severus, prêt à partager avec nous ce qui c'est réellement passé ce soir ? » demanda son frère aîné.

Leur mère se pencha vers eux, impatiente de savoir.

Severus considéra ses options. « Sal, tu sais ce qui a provoqué notre départ. Mère le sait-elle ? »

Adriana secoua la tête et regarda son fils aîné, intriguée.

« Riddle a fait plusieurs remarques plutôt grossières sur Severus, suffisamment près de Potter pour qu'il entende. Il n'a certes pas pris avec bienveillance ces commentaires sur son fiancé. » Salazar avait toujours été doué pour adoucir les choses, Severus pour les cacher.

Adriana était outragée. Comment osait-il ! Elle était consciente du fait qu'il désirait son fils, même du fait qu'il ait tenté de le séduire plusieurs fois, mais Severus avait réussi à lui échapper. Elle avait essayé d'empêcher son mari d'inviter Riddle dans leur maison à de nombreuses occasions mais il n'était pas un bon père. Quoiqu'il en soit : « Tu essayes d'éluder la question, mon cher. »

Severus se renfrogna : « Nous sommes allés à la tonnelle, mère. Nous avons parlé. C'est tout. »

Adriana et Salazar levèrent tous deux un sourcil incrédule à cette affirmation. Severus et Harry étaient allés à la tonnelle et avaient seulement parlé ? Tous deux étaient prêts à parier que cela n'était point la vérité mais aucun ne souhaitait réellement en savoir davantage. Adriana avait suffisamment confiance en Mr Potter pour savoir qu'il respecterait son fils et ne le prendrait pas avant la nuit de noces.

Salazar, d'un autre côté, connaissait moins bien ce Potter et il décida de lui rendre une petite visite le lendemain. Il ne laisserait pas son petit frère épouser quelqu'un sans, en premier lieu, lui parler sérieusement. Il tenait à s'assurer qu'il était un homme bien, quoique, de ce qu'il avait déjà pu observer, Severus était chanceux d'avoir un tel fiancé. Il avait lui-même voulu frapper Riddle plus d'une fois mais la peur de son père l'avait arrêté.

Rentrant chez lui, dans la voiture, Harry subissait également une discussion du même ordre. Ses parents le sermonnèrent encore pour être parti avec Severus. Cela pourrait causer un beau scandale si la nouvelle que les deux hommes avaient été ensemble, non accompagnés, pendant presque une heure, se répandait.

Il le savait aussi bien que n'importe qui mais il n'avait pas été en pleine possession de ses moyens à ce moment-là. Il avait juste voulu sortir de là avant de jeter à Riddle un sort d'impuissance.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du le faire. Je suis désolé. » concéda-t-il devant la fureur de sa mère.

« Ne le refais pas, Harry. » dit son père pour clore la discussion.

Deux hommes allèrent au lit, un sourire sur les lèvres, à la pensée de l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde! Désolée j'ai été un tantinet longuette à poster ce nouveau chapitre...

Juste un petit mot pour rassurer **fandetoi** : non, je ne suis pas morte, lol! Je sais que j'ai mis 3 semaines à publier le nouveau chapitre mais j'ai aussi une autre fic dont j'ai publié 2 chapitres entre temps... Pas la peine de t'en faire, je finirais cette traduction, c'est promis! Sinon je t'autorise à venir me hanter!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le jour suivant, Harry débuta effectivement ses investigations sur ce Riddle. Il chargea Sirius Black, l'un de ses associés, très doué pour débusquer ce que les gens souhaitaient conserver secret, comme un chien de chasse devant un terrier, de chercher toute affaire illégale dans laquelle Riddle pouvait être impliqué. Il avait été employé par le père d'Harry pendant des années et était marié à l'ancien professeur particulier d'Harry, Remus Lupin, à présent Remus Lupin-Black. Sirius était un homme bien, un peu cru et définitivement irréfléchi, mais très loyal et les Potter avaient été très bons avec lui. James lui avait fourni un emploi lorsque personne d'autre ne l'avait fait. Il avait été poursuivi par la justice, soupçonné d'être en relation avec un crime crapuleux, ce qui avait noircit son dossier.

« Riddle ? Vous voulez dire Thomas Riddle ? » demanda l'homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs.

Harry opina : « Oui. Vous avez entendu parler de lui ? »

« Sa réputation le précède. Il est bien connu pour être un coureur et un joueur impénitent, entre autres choses. » répondit Sirius.

Les yeux d'Harry lancèrent des éclairs. Comment Tobias Snape pouvait-il s'associer à un tel homme, sans parler de lui autoriser l'accès à sa maison, près de sa famille ? « Il a porté ses vues sur une nouvelle cible. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désire. Je vous prie de trouver quelque chose, Sirius. »

L'homme hocha la tête, curieux de savoir qui Riddle voulait et qu'Harry était si avide de protéger. Puis il se rappela qu'Harry était nouvellement fiancé. Peut-être était-ce son fiancé qui risquait de devenir la prochaine victime de Riddle.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. Je m'y mets de suite. » Et Sirius partit.

Harry souhaitait que les duels n'aient point été interdits un siècle auparavant, cela aurait été le moyen idéal de régler son problème. Malheureusement, le Premier Ministre, après avoir failli mourir dans l'un d'eux pendant ses années d'école, avait décidé lors de son entrée en fonction de bannir définitivement cette manière ancestrale d'enterrer ses griefs.

Soupirant, Harry s'assit à son bureau et s'attaqua à l'ennuyeuse paperasserie requise par les affaires familiales. Il avait repris la gestion de la moitié d'entre elles plus tôt dans l'année, et, en cas d'infirmité ou de décès de son père, il hériterait du reste.

Il fut bientôt distrait par l'autre partie de son travail : recevoir clients et associés.

« En effet, Mr Finnegan, votre bail sera renouvelé pour les cinq prochaines années. » dit-il au fermier irlandais, au physique plutôt râblé, qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Merci Mr Potter. »

Au moment où il allait partir déjeuner, sa domestique, Miss Brown, frappa à la porte et lui annonça la présence d'un certain Mr Snape.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Severus était là ? Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire qui s'évanouit lorsque Salazar Snape entra dans la pièce.

Salazar nota le changement et sourit intérieurement. Le jeune homme était épris de son frère. Magnifique. Il allait pouvoir les taquiner tous les deux jusqu'à plus soif.

Harry était confus. Pourquoi le frère de Severus était-il ici ? Tous les arrangements pour le mariage avaient été fait par leurs parents, ainsi que le voulait la tradition. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Salazar Snape soit venu. Il connaissait à peine cet homme. Cela s'avérait hautement inhabituel. Il finit par retrouver sa voix : « Puis-je m'enquérir de l'affaire qui vous amène, Monsieur ? »

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, étrangement similaire à celui de son frère, Salazar répondit : « L'affaire qui m'amène est de mieux vous connaître Mr Potter. Je souhaite découvrir si vous êtes digne de mon frère. »

Le jeune homme battit des paupières. Bien. Voilà qui était honnête et pour la moins audacieux. Il semblerait que les mâles de la famille Snape puissent s'avérer fort abrupts à l'occasion. Harry n'était pas sûr de devoir s'en réjouir. Bien sûr, il était heureux qu'au moins une personne de la famille de Severus se préoccupe suffisamment de lui pour faire cela, mais il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec le frère aîné de son fiancé. 'En l'occurrence, je n'ai pas le choix.' « Bien, je vous prie, découvrez. » Il décida d'être aussi honnête que possible.

Salazar commença son interrogatoire après qu'Harry lui eut indiqué un siège et se fut lui-même assit. « Que fut votre première réaction lorsque vous avez été informé des fiançailles ? »

Harry rit doucement : « Ma réaction fut de le nier. J'aurais refusé si cela avait été possible. »

L'aîné des Snape pouvait comprendre cette réaction. Il avait choisit d'épouser sa femme. Son père l'avait poussé un peu mais au moins il l'avait choisie lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait pris la chose si Tobias lui avait annoncé qu'il devait épouser Alexandra avant même qu'il ne l'ait rencontrée. « Et maintenant ? »

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit comme des flocons de neige en plein blizzard. Tous ses sentiments pour Severus, mis totalement à nu dans ses yeux, il répondit : « Maintenant je l'épouserais demain si on me laissait seulement une demi chance de le faire. » Il décida de mettre fin à tout cela. Il était inconfortable de se sentir ainsi exposé. « Maintenant Mr Snape, j'ai bien peur de ne plus répondre à aucune de vos questions. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir à mon sujet est que je me préoccupe énormément de votre frère et que je tenterai tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux. Je le protègerai et lui permettrai une liberté d'action que votre père lui a toujours refusé. Je ferai tout cela sans rien lui demander en retour que ce qu'il me donnera de son plein gré. »

Le visage de Salazar s'éclaira d'un rare sourire franc. Mr Potter était certainement digne de son frère adoré. Severus allait s'épanouir dans ce mariage, il en était persuadé. « Je n'ai point d'autre doléance, Monsieur. Je serais honoré d'assister à la cérémonie. En tout état de cause, je crois que mon frère ressent la même chose à votre égard. Quand notre père lui a annoncé ce mariage, Severus est resté silencieux pendant des jours. Il a disparut pendant deux jours entiers dans son laboratoire de potions. Je ne peux pas en être certain, mais je crois qu'il a brisé nombre de ses fioles et diverses autres choses. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre elles étaient réparables par magie. Le reste n'a pas encore eu la chance d'être remplacé. »

De son siège derrière le large bureau d'acajou, Harry saisit l'allusion et hocha la tête. Il était bon de savoir que l'homme assit en face de lui était un allié. Les hommes pouvaient se parler les uns aux autres d'une manière impossible pour les femmes. Et il était toujours positif d'avoir de bons rapports avec sa belle-famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque Salazar partit, Harry se rassit et fixa simplement la pièce, absorbant sans émotion les détails familiers, les murs unis de couleur crème avec leurs panneaux de bois sombre, la large bibliothèque ayant appartenu à son grand-père – Charles Potter, les petits bibelots qui lui venaient de ses amis, offerts en cadeaux d'anniversaires ou de Noël. Tout cela l'aidait à apaiser son esprit. Il devait admettre en son for intérieur – bien qu'il refuserait de l'admettre auprès de qui que soit d'autre, même sous la torture – qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune Snape. Tombé amoureux depuis longtemps, en fait. Avec un petit sourire, Harry se rappela la nuit précédente. Severus n'avait peut-être pas d'expérience, mais cela n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Harry pourrait l'initier à tous les plaisirs de la chair. Il devait également concéder à la part possessive de sa personnalité qu'il était heureux que personne d'autre que lui n'ai jamais touché son fiancé. Ses liaisons précédentes n'avaient été que pour un plaisir mutuel, Harry ne leur avait jamais porté le moindre sentiment et ne se préoccupait certes pas du fait qu'ils aient pu être avec quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Mais il voulait être le seul et unique à jamais toucher Severus. 'Il est mien.'

La semaine passée, Harry avait envoyé des invitations pour un petit bal privé qu'il donnait dans sa maison de campagne à la fin de la semaine. Les domestiques avaient été fort occupés par les préparatifs. Tous les amis d'Harry étaient conviés à cette réception : la famille Weasley au grand complet, les Malfoy, les Longbottom et les Finnegan. Et, bien entendu, les Snape. Harry attendait impatiemment de revoir son fiancé, il y avait maintenant deux semaines depuis le bal organisé par les Snape. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait embrassé Severus.

Ses invités commencèrent à arriver à sept heures. Harry, ainsi que ses parents en lieu et place de l'épouse, étaient présents pour accueillir chacun d'entre eux, que cela soit à la porte d'entrée ou devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Étant donné la localisation campagnarde de la maison, de nombreux invités avaient utilisé le réseau de cheminettes.

Les Weasley furent parmi les premiers à arriver. Arthur et Molly Weasley, les aînés du clan de rouquins, saluèrent Harry comme l'un de leur fils. Il se retrouva soudainement le visage enfoui dans des cheveux grisonnants et la taille enlacée par des bras maternels. « Bonjour, Molly. »

« Bonjour, mon chéri. » lui retourna une voix à mi-chemin de sa poitrine. Molly n'était pas une femme de grande taille.

Arthur regardait la scène avait un sourire, habitué à voir sa femme si émotive. Sa vivacité était la première chose qui l'avait poussé vers cette fille de marchand lorsqu'il était entré dans ce magasin, de nombreuses années auparavant, s'acquittant d'une course pour son père. Elle était très belle à seulement seize ans. Son père avait insisté pour que les fiançailles soient d'une durée remarquablement longue, et, bien que la famille d'Arthur ait été plus riche que la sienne, il était resté ferme sur ce point. Molly avait accepté sa demande presque immédiatement. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de trente-six ans aujourd'hui. Il salua Harry et ses parents avec bien moins d'enthousiasme que sa femme mais pas moins chaleureusement.

Alors que les musiciens prenaient leurs instruments, Ronald Weasley, le second plus jeune de la couvée, s'aperçut que le fiancé de son ami était assis seul à une table. Sa femme était occupée, dansant avec leur fils de quatre ans, Edward, donc il décida d'aller se présenter à ce Maître Snape.

Severus fut choqué lorsqu'un homme, grand et roux, s'assit à côté de lui. Il était seul à cette table depuis pratiquement vingt minutes. Son fiancé était plongé dans ses devoirs d'hôte et n'avait pu faire davantage que lui sourire. Levant les yeux sur cet étranger, il le reconnut vaguement comme quelqu'un qu'il avait vu parler à Harry auparavant.

Ron sourit devant le léger air de surprise sur le visage de Maître Snape. En cet instant, il ne suivait pas exactement les conventions. « Comment vous portez vous ce soir, Maître Snape ? » demanda-t-il.

Après avoir longuement cligné des yeux, Severus répondit : « Je me porte bien. Cependant j'admets ne point connaître votre nom, Monsieur. »

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Harry ne m'avait pas introduit. Je suis Ronald Weasley. » Ron lui tendit la main.

Totalement perplexe, Severus tendit la sienne. Il n'avait pas serré la main à quelqu'un depuis qu'il avait eu treize ans et que son père avait découvert son orientation sexuelle. Ce geste était considéré comme trop viril, trop masculin.

« Je suis ravi d'enfin rencontrer le fiancé d'Harry. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Ce fut seulement lorsque Severus pâlit légèrement qu'il réalisa le sens que sa phrase pouvait prendre. Il s'empressa de rassurer le jeune homme. « Il nous a dit que vous étiez un merveilleux musicien, un érudit avide de connaissances et que vous pouviez écorcher vif un homme rien qu'avec le bout de votre langue si vous étiez provoqué. » Ron injecta une bonne dose d'humour dans son dernier commentaire.

Severus se détendit. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait pensé qu'Harry pouvait avoir partagé sa 'conquête' avec ses amis. Il savait que certains hommes étaient des plus vocaux à propos de leurs activités sexuelles. Cette pensée le terrifiait. Mais non, Harry n'était pas ainsi. Il se rappela qu'Harry lui avait mentionné un ami appelé Ron auparavant, sa femme était… 'Oh quel était son nom… Hermione, c'est cela.' « Harry m'a parlé de vous également. Comment se porte votre femme, Hermione ? »

Ron la lui montra, son fils riant à quelque chose qu'elle venait de lui dire : « Elle va très bien. Je crois qu'elle tente d'apprendre à danser à notre fils de quatre ans. »

Des yeux noirs suivirent son regard et s'alignèrent sur une petite femme aux cheveux bouclés qui souleva son fils et le fit tourner autour de la piste de danse tandis qu'il criait joyeusement d'excitation. L'enfant avait hérité des cheveux roux de son père. Il nota la présence d'une autre aura, mêlée à celle de la femme. « Sans doute attendez-vous avec impatience votre prochain enfant ? »

Le rouquin blanchit dramatiquement : « Qui vous a dit qu'elle était enceinte ? »

« Personne. Je peux voir l'aura de l'enfant. Il est fort. » Oups… Severus n'avait pas réalisé que cela n'était pas de notoriété publique. Il avait le rare talent de sentir magie et auras, ce qui le rendait parfaitement capable de dire si une femme était enceinte. Cela s'avérait une aptitude fort pratique pour la conception des potions.

Ron était impressionné. Il fallait être un sorcier puissant pour percevoir de si infimes choses. « Oui, nous sommes impatients. 'Mione vient tout juste de découvrir une nouvelle gamme de potions anti-nausée qui peuvent être ingérées par les personnes enceintes. Je crois qu'elle souhaiterait que ce Monsieur Septimus Prince les eût créées, il y a quatre ans.

« Elle utilise ses potions ? » Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, Severus était ravi. Ses potions aidaient au moins une personne.

Ron opina : « Elle dit qu'elles sont de la plus haute qualité. Savez-vous s'il est Maître des Potions ? »

Avec un petit sourire discret, Severus répondit : « Vous pouvez dire à votre femme qu'il est en effet un Maître. J'ai eu le privilège de le rencontrer lors d'une précédente occasion. »

Harry regarda son ami discuter avec Severus et sourit. Il était retenu en otage par ses devoirs mondains et, de ce fait, était incapable de faire ce qu'il souhaitait : passer toute la nuit avec Severus.

Ce ne fut pas avant la fin du dîner qu'Harry put prendre Severus à part. « La soirée a-t-elle été plaisante jusqu'ici, Severus ? »

Severus lui offrit un léger sourire : « La soirée fut en effet très agréable. Bien que votre présence l'eut améliorée. »

Prenant la main de Severus, Harry murmura : « Viens avec moi. » Il lança un sort de désillusion sur eux, conduisit le jeune sorcier hors du hall et lui fit descendre une volée de marches.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » s'enquit Severus alors qu'Harry s'arrêtait devant une porte fermée.

Harry ouvrit magiquement la porte et couvrit les yeux de Severus avant qu'il ne puisse voir à l'intérieur. Il entraîna son fiancé au-delà du seuil et Severus entendit Harry allumer les bougies d'un sortilège.

« Puis-je regarder maintenant ? » Il y avait une petite touche d'irritabilité impatiente très enfantine dans sa voix.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Harry retira ses mains. Severus détailla la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un laboratoire de potions. Pas très bien équipé mais plus qu'adéquat, il était plus grand que le sien, à la maison. Il avait clairement été utilisé, il y avait des marques noires sur les murs et au plafond, restes de potions ayant explosé. Severus pouvait dire, d'après l'organisation de ce laboratoire, qu'Harry était un brasseur compétent bien qu'il manque de talent pour être un Maître. Cela dit, quelle était la raison qui avait poussé Harry à l'amener ici ? Il allait sans aucun doute faire plus ample connaissance avec cette pièce une fois qu'ils seraient mariés. Il se retourna vers Harry avec un léger froncement de sourcil. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous mené ici ? »

« Je voulais te montrer mon laboratoire de potions. Je sais qu'elles sont ta passion et j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais. Bien que je doive confesser qu'une de mes intentions était également de t'avoir seul avec moi. » finit Harry avec un large sourire.

Son compagnon leva un sourcil : « Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, voudriez-vous me voir seul, Mr Potter ? » Le ton de Severus était définitivement taquin.

Une lueur prédatrice envahit les yeux d'Harry. Il s'avança d'un pas vers son fiancé. « Pour cela bien sûr. » commenta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Severus haleta et Harry saisit cette opportunité pour piller de sa langue les trésors renfermés par la bouche de son fiancé. Il enjôla la langue son vis-à-vis jusqu'à la faire sortir de son lit et y joignit la sienne, l'encourageant dans son voyage vers sa propre bouche, espérant qu'elle deviendrait bientôt sa résidence secondaire. Severus apprenait vite. Il répéta les mouvements d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son propre rythme. Ils se battirent encore quelques minutes avant que l'air ne devienne une nécessité absolue et qu'ils se séparent.

« Je mourrais d'envie de faire cela depuis que je t'ai aperçu ce soir. » murmura Harry dans un souffle. Il glissa sa main le long de la joue de Severus.

Le jeune homme se laissa aller sous ses doigts avec contentement. Il savait qu'ils ne devraient pas faire cela, pas avant d'être mariés, mais cela ne blessait personne et c'était si enivrant, addictif. Il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter même s'il le voulait. Malheureusement. « Les invités vont se rendre compte de notre absence. »

Harry eut à nouveau un sourire moqueur et secoua la tête : « Ron et Draco vont nous couvrir. Il y a également des répliques de nous deux en haut, dans la salle de bal. Les golems ne vont fonctionner qu'une heure mais je suis persuadé que nous avons le temps d'être un peu seuls.

Severus n'avait jamais été seul avec un autre homme, qui ne soit pas un membre de sa famille, pour une aussi longue période. Harry voulait-il que quelque chose se passe ? Il voulait être capable d'offrir sa virginité à son mari lors de leur nuit de noces, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir refuser si Harry la lui demandait maintenant. Harry résolut ce débat interne pour lui.

« Appuie toi contre le mur, très cher. »

Ne comprenant pas mais obéissant néanmoins, Severus fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il comprit un moment plus tard lorsque le corps d'Harry le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il gémit alors que les sensations, devenant maintenant familières, couraient à travers son corps. Son érection était douloureuse, le suppliant pour un peu d'attention. Incapable de s'arrêter, il colla son bas-ventre à celui d'Harry.

Son aîné comprit les sensations assaillant Severus et il répondit, glissant sa jambe entre celles de son fiancé. Il se rapprocha pour que tous deux puissent se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Fantastique.

Lorsqu'ils jouirent, Severus avant Harry, ils restèrent dans cette position. Harry couvrit le visage de son fiancé d'innombrables petits baisers, légers et doux comme des ailes de papillons.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils puissent supporter de se séparer. Mais ils devaient bien remonter tôt ou tard. Juste avant qu'ils ne partent, Harry attira Severus contre lui et posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis quelque temps : « Je sais que tu apprécies ceci, nos rencontres, mais les désires-tu vraiment ? Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, si cela est ton souhait, je ne te toucherais pas avant notre nuit de noces. Je suis parfaitement conscient que, si nos parents découvrent ce que nous avons fait, nous devrons le payer fort cher, moi principalement. Je désire simplement savoir si tu es un participant réellement actif ou bien si tu m'emboîtes juste le pas comme il t'a été enseigné. »

Severus rumina ses pensées quelques secondes. Il voulait qu'Harry sache qu'il était sérieux : « Je suis votre rythme seulement dans le sens où je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de vous toucher si vous n'aviez pas pris les devants. J'aurais attendu jusqu'à ce que nous soyons proprement mariés, mais maintenant que j'ai idée du plaisir que nous pouvons connaître ensemble, je ne peux souhaiter patienter. Je suis ravi que vous m'ayez offert un aperçu de ce qu'il peut se produire entre deux hommes. Sans aucun doute, la nuit de noces se profilerait d'une manière bien plus délicate si vous n'aviez point fait cela. » Il embrassa très doucement Harry et poursuivit : « Sache le, Harry, si tu cesses ce que tu as commencé, je crois que tu trouveras notre lit conjugal un endroit bien froid. »

Harry éclata de rire. Il était apaisé. Maintenant sa seule inquiétude était de ne pas réussir à se contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient mariés. 'Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Il sera ma mort.'

Lors de leur retour, ils découvrirent que leur disparition n'avait point été remarquée, exception faite de Ron et Draco.

La soirée se termina malheureusement vite après cela. Les Snape furent parmi les premiers à partir, au plus grand désappointement d'Harry et de Severus, et pour le plus grand amusement de Salazar. Il avait également remarqué que son jeune frère avait disparu pendant près d'une heure lors de la soirée. Mais il garda cette information pour lui-même. Après tout, ayant rencontré Harold Potter, il lui faisait confiance vis-à-vis de la réputation de son frère et la création de golems était une magie très puissante.

Lorsque Harry retourna à leur pied-à-terre londonien le matin suivant, il entreprit de composer mentalement une lettre pour son fiancé, lui proposant de décaler la date du mariage. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas attendre plus longtemps. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le loisir de l'écrire avant tard dans la nuit.

Ses parents entrèrent dans le salon pendant qu'il laissait l'encre sécher.

« Que fais-tu, Harry ? » s'enquit James Potter.

Harry plia le parchemin et le glissa gentiment dans l'enveloppe. « J'écris à mon fiancé, Père. Je crois que le mariage n'aura pas lieu en décembre, après tout. » Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où sa loyale chouette, Hedwig, attendait sagement la lettre. Dès qu'elle fut solidement attachée à sa patte, elle déploya ses ailes blanches et s'envola dans la nuit.

James et Lily se regardèrent, complètement choqués. Ils annulaient le mariage ?

Lily reprit ses esprits la première : « Pourquoi annules-tu le mariage, mon fils ? »

Harry sourit : « Je n'annule nullement le mariage, Mère. Je demandais simplement à mon fiancé s'il souhaitait que nous avancions la date en octobre. » Il dut contenir son rire devant l'expression de ses parents.

James se contenta de secouer la tête. Son fils avait certainement hérité de sa malice, bien qu'en tant que parent, cela fasse fréquemment manquer quelques battements à son pauvre cœur. 'Etait-ce donc ce que mes parents ressentaient ?' se demanda-t-il, sans y prêter vraiment attention.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde! Suite et fin de cette histoire...

Je suis en train de tenter d'obtenir l'autorisation de traduire une autre fic... J'attends la réponse de l'auteur et je croise les doigts!!

* * *

En attendant que je revienne dans cet exercice, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Severus reçut la lettre le jour suivant. Le choc qu'elle provoqua fut évident pour tous ceux qui occupaient la salle avec lui pendant le petit-déjeuner. Le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau sauta sur ses pieds et sourit, se hâtant de quitter de la pièce, murmurant quelque chose à propos d'une lettre à écrire.

Adriana et Salazar se regardèrent surpris et confus. Aucun des deux n'avait la moindre idée de la raison qui avait poussé Severus à pratiquement courir hors de la pièce après avoir lu cette lettre. Toute correspondance quelle qu'elle soit était hautement inhabituelle pour Severus, il avait peu d'amis, encore moins qui lui écrivaient.

Alexandra regarda également son mari, intriguée. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien son beau-frère mais son comportement était des moins communs. Se portait-il bien ?

Adriana termina son petit-déjeuner avant de se mettre à la recherche de son cher fils. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu, il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, rédigeant une missive.

Elle prit un siège près de lui et se contenta de le détailler, sachant qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Son visage était délicat, sans la sévérité qui caractérisait celui de son père. Elle pouvait voir ses propres traits en lui. Il avait ses mains, mis à part les traces presque toujours présentes des ingrédients de potions avec lesquels il travaillait. Il n'était pas d'une beauté conventionnelle mais néanmoins frappante. Il possédait une présence, un charisme, et cependant l'habileté nécessaire à se fondre dans le décor si besoin. Adriana n'oublierait jamais le jour où Tobias avait, pour la première fois, amené chez eux un prétendant pour leur plus jeune fils. Choqué et furieux, Severus avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée muré dans son silence. Tard le même soir, ce soupirant avait fait la fort malencontreuse erreur de tenter de converser avec lui. Il avait dit quelque chose qui avait manifestement offensé Severus et, en retour, le jeune homme avait vivement riposté par une remarque tranchante. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, plus tard cette nuit là – le prétendant de Severus ne s'étant point attardé après cela – , son fils lui avait répondu : « Rien n'aurait pu me conduire à l'épouser. »

Finalement, il termina sa lettre et se tourna vers sa mère. Adriana pouvait presque voir le bonheur irradier de son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon fils ? »

« Mr Potter a proposé que nous avancions la date du mariage au 15 octobre. J'ai capitulé. » Il devait maintenant se marier dans à peine cinq semaines.

Cinq semaines ! Il y avait tant à faire ! « Les vêtements pour la cérémonie doivent être commandés. Le prêtre doit être contacté pour réserver l'église… » Adriana sortit de la pièce comme une tornade.

Severus ricana devant le seuil déserté. Son regard s'attardant à nouveau sur la lettre, il rougit légèrement. Il lut :

_Cher Severus,_

_J'en suis venu à avoir pour toi plus de sentiments que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible lorsque je fus pour la première fois informé de nos fiançailles. C'est pourquoi j'hésite à maintenir ce délai jusqu'en décembre. Je t'épouserai demain si cela était réalisable, cela dit je présume que nos mères respectives n'y consentiront jamais. De ce fait, je voudrais te demander si, à la place, il te conviendrait de me faire l'honneur de m'épouser le 15 octobre. _

_C'est à toi de prendre cette décision, pas à nos parents, bien qu'ils nous aient réunis. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas te forcer à donner ton accord. Si tu souhaitais attendre jusqu'au 15 décembre, je serais la patience incarnée, bien que grandement tentée. _

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé vouloir t'épouser à ce point. Je prendrai le plus grand plaisir à te mener à l'autel. _

_Tien pour toujours,_

_Harry._

Severus supputa que cela n'était point la demande en mariage, ni même la lettre, la plus romantique au monde mais cela lui convenait. Il avait répondu directement que la date du 15 octobre était parfaitement acceptable. Il s'était autorisé, dans un élan de sentimentalité débordante, à rédiger une petite phrase indiquant qu'il serait également ravi d'une attente raccourcie.

Les semaines suivantes fuirent dans une tornade impétueuse d'activités diverses et Harry et Severus ne parvenaient pas à trouver le plus petit moment d'intimité. Il leur semblait presque que leurs familles respectives conspiraient pour les séparer jusqu'au mariage.

Harry décida qu'il détestait réellement subir l'achat de nouveaux vêtements. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais que cela auparavant. Mr Malkin, le tailleur, l'obligea à rester debout, sans bouger, pendant des heures alors que sa mère scrutait les moindres détails et lui faisait essayer ce qui lui avait semblé un nombre infini de tenues de mariage. 'Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, en quoi est-ce si difficile ? Choisis juste une robe blanche à la fin !' répétait-il en boucle, comme une litanie, dans sa tête.

A la fin, ce fut la réapparition de son père qui força sa mère à prendre une décision. James vit immédiatement que la patience d'Harry s'amenuisait rapidement et il pressa sa femme. Une jolie robe blanche ornée de broderies vertes et argent fut choisie. Harry était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de l'une des premières qu'il avait essayées.

Lors du voyage de retour, il fut silencieux. Lily le prit pour de la nervosité. Après tout, le mariage avait lieu la semaine suivante.

Elle chercha à le réconforter : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon chéri. Nous devenons tous un peu nerveux avant notre mariage. »

Harry leva les yeux, incrédule. Il n'était pas inquiet, il était follement amoureux de Severus. « Je ne suis pas nerveux, Mère. »

« Et bien pourquoi es-tu si taciturne ? »

« Parce que tu m'as maintenu enfermé dans cette infernale boutique pendant quatre heures. Je suis irrité et un quelque peu en colère, et certes pas de la meilleure humeur. Alors pardonne-moi si je ne te fais pas la conversation comme tu le souhaites. » Le fameux tempérament d'Harry explosa.

James dut étouffer un rire devant l'expression peinte sur le visage de sa femme. Lily avait l'air sidérée.

Après quelques instants, elle sourit et émit un léger grognement. « Je suis désolée, Harry. Je sais que les préparatifs sont épuisants mais cela doit être fait. » Elle se rappela sa propre visite chez le tailleur, avec sa mère, pour sa robe de mariée. Sa mère l'avait coincée là-bas pendant six heures. A la fin, elle aussi était plutôt grincheuse. « J'enverrai l'un des domestiques chercher la robe d'ici quelques jours, et tout ce que tu auras à faire ensuite sera de la porter, mon chéri. »

Harry hocha la tête et prit à cœur de faire un effort – remarqué – pour être plus sociable. Il allait voir Severus ce soir. Bien qu'il soit plus que probable qu'on les maintienne séparés. La dernière fois que les Snape avaient dîné avec eux, Harry avait été placé à l'autre extrémité de la table par rapport à son fiancé.

Alors qu'ils remontaient vers leur pied-à-terre londonien, Harry eut soudainement l'envie pressante de retourner dans son propre manoir, à la campagne. Lorsqu'il avait atteint vingt-et-un ans, il avait acquis une maison rien que pour lui dans le Derbyshire, un adorable manoir avec de larges forêts, une rivière et un lac construit de la main de l'homme. Il était tombé amoureux de cette propriété au premier coup d'œil et l'avait acheté sur un coup de cœur. Harry ne pouvait attendre d'y emmener Severus. Cela serait leur résidence, tout du moins pour les premiers mois de leur union. Il mourrait d'envie de marcher à nouveau dans les collines, sous les hauts arbres. Il était persuadé que Severus allait aimer le parc tout autant que lui.

Pour s'assurer que Severus serait aussi heureux que possible dans sa nouvelle maison, Harry, en guise de cadeau de mariage, avait fait installer un laboratoire de potions à la pointe de la technologie dans la cave, une amélioration du laboratoire de base présent auparavant. Il s'était d'ors et déjà porté acquéreur des ingrédients les plus chers et les plus rares et les avait fait livrés à la maison, dans l'attente de leur nouveau maître. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de le montrer à son presque amant. Harry était relativement confiant dans le fait que Severus allait aimer le laboratoire. Il allait enfin être libre de bricoler et d'expérimenter avec ses chères potions jusqu'à plus soif. Harry n'empêcherait jamais son amour de faire ce qu'il voulait, en fait, il était parfaitement déterminé à l'encourager dans son art. Le monde pouvait sûrement bénéficier des inventions de Severus. De ce que lui avait confié Hermione, les siennes étaient bien meilleures que les potions laborieusement ordinaires que l'on pouvait se procurer chez un quelconque apothicaire. Elle prenait l'une de ses potions anti-nausées pour ses nausées matinales – qu'elle était auparavant obligée d'endurer puisqu'il n'existait alors pas d'option sans risque pour les femmes enceintes. Il était véritablement un maître dans son art, ainsi que les légères traces sur ses doigts en attestaient.

La fois suivante où Severus vit son fiancé fut au mariage. Son père le conduisit à l'autel près d'Harry Potter. Son rôle était celui de la femme, ce qui le faisait se hérisser, mais il l'accepta.

Harry se tenait debout devant le prêtre, son témoin, Ronald Weasley, auprès de lui. Un premier aperçu de son fiancé et son cœur battit plus vite.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Rien n'existait à l'extérieur de ce monde qu'ils créaient de leurs regards. Les sons étaient étouffés, la marche nuptiale, les murmures des invités, tout. Lorsque Severus parvint à sa hauteur, Harry prit sa main et refusa de l'abandonner.

Severus fut réconforté par la poigne ferme. Tout le monde les regardait et il n'aimait pas cela. Il détestait être le centre d'attention. Puis la cérémonie commença et il oublia tout sauf les paroles du prêtre et la présence de son presque époux.

Harry ne revint à la conscience que lorsqu'il lui fut demandé de prononcer ses vœux.

« Je le veux. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Severus : « Acceptez-vous, Severus Tobias Snape, de prendre Harold James Potter comme époux légitime, de l'honorer et de lui rester fidèle, de l'aimer et de le chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, et jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Je le veux »

« Devant Dieu et cette congrégation rassemblée ici aujourd'hui, je vous prononce dès à présent mari et mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. » Le prêtre fixa tendrement le couple du regard. Il était si rare de voir tant d'amour entre les membres d'un couple, surtout lors d'un mariage arrangé.

Harry sourit et embrassa gentiment Severus sur les lèvres, pas aussi passionnément qu'il l'avait déjà embrassé précédemment parce qu'ils étaient dans une église.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les invités applaudirent. Severus rougit. Harry rit doucement.

Une éternité sembla passer avant qu'ils ne puissent faire leurs adieux aux derniers de leurs invités cette nuit-là. La soirée avait été des plus agréables, pleine de rires, de danses et de gaieté. Même Severus avait été amené à sortir de sa coquille pour quelques heures, bien qu'Harry ait l'espoir de bientôt réussir à bannir à jamais ladite carapace.

Le couple de jeunes mariés prit congé des parents d'Harry, chez lesquels la fête était organisée, et se dirigèrent vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Harry y jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et, après avoir soulevé son mari, entra d'un pas déterminé dans les flammes en criant : « Manoir Potter. »

Severus en fut si stupéfait qu'il ne put bouger. Harry l'avait soulevé ! Il le portait comme une mariée ! A sa plus grande consternation, il appréciait. Il aimait le son des battements du cœur de son mari si près de son oreille. Et l'odeur. Cette merveilleuse odeur de terre lui donnait envie de ne jamais quitter ses bras.

Harry porta son mari directement dans la chambre. Il ferait visiter le domaine à Severus demain, pour l'instant, il voulait faire réellement connaissance avec son époux.

Du peu que Severus vit avant d'être gentiment déposé sur le lit, les rideaux tirés, la chambre d'Harry – leur chambre – était très belle et bien meublée. Après cela, il ne put que déterminer que le lit était grand et très confortable avant qu'Harry ne l'embrasse et qu'il ne perde la faculté de aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Harry voulait que son mari profite pleinement de sa première fois. La sienne avait été… amusante. Ils étaient bons amis, lui et l'autre homme, mais aucune émotion forte n'avait été impliquée. Harry savait qu'il était pour le moins très proche d'être amoureux de Severus et était presque sûr que Severus ressentait la même chose pour lui. Il voulait que cette nuit soit mémorable pour eux deux.

Gardant cela à l'esprit, il déshabilla doucement son amant, lui ôtant sa traditionnelle robe de marié. Chaque centimètre de chair pâle apparaissant devant ses yeux fut soigneusement embrassé et vénéré. Finalement plus rien ne couvrit son amant hormis sa peau. Il se débarrassa de sa propre robe d'une simple pensée accompagnée d'un négligent mouvement de poignet, il refusait d'abandonner sa position actuelle pour les retirer manuellement.

Severus haleta lorsque certaines parties de leurs anatomies se touchèrent pour la première fois, sans barrière de tissu entre elles. Il se sentit durcir davantage à la sensation de l'érection d'Harry contre sa cuisse. Il bougea instinctivement les hanches pour augmenter la délicieuse friction. A son grand embarras, un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Harry aimait les petits sons produits par son nouvel amant. Il était si réceptif. Avec un gentil sourire, Harry captura de nouveau les lèvres récalcitrantes, pétrissant comme un affamé sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue tandis que leurs bas-ventres se collaient. Severus gémit à nouveau.

Harry sourit à même sa bouche, invoquant le lubrifiant de sa main libre. Le flacon de lotion vola dans sa paume ouverte avec un petit claquement sourd. Le son fit s'arrêter Severus pendant une seconde. Il devait admettre, même si cela n'était qu'à lui-même en cet instant, qu'il le voulait. Il désirait Harry de tout son être. Et plus que tout en ce moment, il voulait sentir son amant en lui.

Harry se sépara des lèvres tentantes et offertes. Il avait autre chose à l'esprit. Avec un sourire diabolique, il versa une bonne quantité de lotion dans la paume de sa main puis l'enroula autour de l'érection douloureuse de son mari. La réaction fut instantanée : les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent brusquement et son corps s'arqua sous la caresse. L'aîné continua d'œuvrer sur son jeune amant jusqu'à ce qu'un orgasme explosif l'emporte. Embrassant tendrement Severus, Harry espérait lui montrer à quel point il comptait pour lui.

Severus, d'un autre côté, était encore une fois confus. Pourquoi Harry le faisait-il toujours se sentir ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Depuis sa position surplombant son amant, Harry vit l'expression du visage de son bien-aimé changer pour montrer de la confusion. C'était adorable, une telle innocence. Harry se surprit à trouver cela rafraîchissant. Il serait celui qui guiderait Severus parmi les plaisirs de la chair, lui et seulement lui. « Cela sera plus facile si tu es aussi détendu que possible. » expliqua-t-il au beau regard perdu.

Encore ce délicieux rosissement.

Severus regarda avec une certaine crainte la main qui lui avait si expertement donné du plaisir glisser plus bas, entre ses jambes. Il écarta davantage celles-ci pour aider son amant. Un doigt huilé effleura l'entrée de son intimité. Alors qu'il s'infiltrait dans le passage vierge, Harry reprit les lèvres de Severus pour lui offrir autre chose sur quoi se concentrer. Cela fonctionna presque. Severus resta cependant conscient, et ce avec une grande acuité, de chaque mouvement de ce doigt, des autres qui finirent par le rejoindre, le détendant, l'élargissant en vue d'accepter l'objet bien plus large qui allait suivre.

Un doigt recourbé trouva cette légère protubérance et Severus vit des étoiles. Lorsqu'il regagna la faculté, tenue pour acquise, de parler, il demanda : « Qu'était-ce ? »

Un petit gloussement lui répondit : « Cela doit être ta prostate, très cher. Je vais m'assurer de vous représenter l'un à l'autre dans les plus brefs délais. »

Harry démontra ses talents d'hôte bien assez tôt. Severus était incroyablement heureux de rencontrer à nouveau sa prostate et espérait qu'elle deviendrait sous peu très amie avec le sexe de son mari. L'entrée initiale le brûla. Harry alla aussi lentement qu'il le put et laissa à Severus le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion avant de débuter ses mouvements.

L'érection de son mari, qui avait commencé à baisser pavillon sous la douleur, montra vite un regain d'enthousiasme et la main d'Harry se faufila entre eux pour subvenir à ses besoins. La double stimulation fut plus que Severus ne pouvait supporter. Il jouit derechef.

Les parois de chair pulsant spasmodiquement autour de son sexe amenèrent rapidement Harry à l'orgasme. Pendant une minute, il ne bougea pas, reprenant ses esprits.

Sous lui, Severus se tortilla légèrement et, à sa grande surprise, Harry se sentit durcir à nouveau. Il ne bougea pas, toujours enfoui profondément dans son amant, ne sachant que faire. Severus était vierge. 'Et bien, il _était_ vierge' pépia une voix suffisante du fond de son esprit. Serait-il prêt pour une seconde fois ou bien aurait-il mal ?

Severus sentit l'érection de son mari prendre de l'ampleur en lui quand il bougea. Il se trémoussa de nouveau, expérimentalement. Harry gémit.

Leur seconde fois fut plus lente que la première, ainsi qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Il leur fallut plus de temps pour atteindre l'orgasme cette fois. Leurs lèvres s'étaient jointes à un certain moment pendant le déroulement des événements et ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'oxygène devint un réel problème.

Severus fut le premier à briser le silence. « T'ai-je fait plaisir ? »

Si Harry ne venait pas de jouir si violemment qu'il ne pensait pas que cela puisse se reproduire d'ici une bonne semaine, cette question accompagnée du doux rougissement de son mari l'aurait instantanément rendu dur comme la pierre. Etant donné la situation, son sexe ne put que frémir légèrement dans la chaude caverne dans laquelle il reposait, avant d'abandonner toute velléité. Se dégageant de son mari et roulant sur le côté, Harry attira Severus contre sa poitrine et le maintint là. « Tu m'as offert énormément de plaisir, mon cher époux. J'espère t'avoir donné autant de plaisir que j'en ai reçu. »

Severus était ravi que son mari ne puisse pas le voir rougir. Surtout le fait qu'il puisse encore rougir après ce qu'ils venaient de faire ! « En effet. »

Pendant une seconde, Harry resserra sa prise, plaçant un doux baiser sur l'épaule de Severus. En réponse, celui-ci se laissa aller dans la chaleur de cette étreinte.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, il crut entendre un murmure près de son oreille : « Je t'aime. » Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il succombait au sommeil.

Le plus âgé des jeunes mariés resta éveillé encore une heure avant de se soumettre à l'appel de Morphée, regardant simplement son bel époux. Il remerciait les dieux d'avoir envoyer un tel être près de lui. Il remercia également, bien qu'avec réticence, son père pour avoir arrangé le mariage. Cette affaire avait tournée beaucoup mieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il était pourvu d'un mari qu'il aimait et qui, si cela n'était pas déjà le cas, l'aimerait en retour.

Plus heureux que jamais depuis ce soir fatal d'août, Harry s'endormit.

Il s'éveilla le matin suivant lorsque Severus se tourna entre ses bras. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit que son mari s'était retourné pour lui faire face.

« Bonjour, très cher. » murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Bonjour, cher mari. » répliqua Severus avec un petit sourire.

Harry l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. « Te sens-tu bien ce matin ? »

Severus, sentant la discrète brûlure entre ses fesses, rougit un peu mais acquiesça : « Rien qu'une potion anti-douleur moyennement dosée ne guérira pas. »

Son aîné ne put tout simplement s'en empêcher. Il rit. Cette rougeur était tout bonnement adorable. Harry se rappela sa propre douleur après qu'il ait perdu sa virginité. Cela en avait vraiment valu la peine, bien que s'asseoir ce fût avéré une activité délicate le jour suivant. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Severus ait apporté ses potions avec lui, si bien que cela lui serait épargné.

Il se glissa hors du lit après avoir embrassé Severus bruyamment. Gloussant devant l'expression lointaine de son mari, il lui tendit la main : « Un bain, très cher ? »

Alors qu'Harry et Severus prenaient le petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger, ce dernier pencha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées : « Je n'ai point vu Mr Riddle hier. C'est excessivement étrange. Il avait précédemment indiqué qu'il assisterait à la cérémonie. » En vérité, il avait exactement déclaré à Severus qu'il ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde et qu'il avait la ferme intention de lui offrir un cadeau de mariage particulier qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Severus avait été plus que soulagé de ne point avoir rencontré l'homme pendant le mariage, mais maintenant, cela lui semblait pour le moins bizarre.

Harry ne put contenir son petit sourire satisfait. Il tenta de le dissimuler derrière sa tasse de thé.

Sa tentative échoua.

Deux beaux yeux d'onyx se rétrécirent : « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Son mari prit un petit air innocent et insista : « Je n'ai rien fait, très cher. Mais j'ai bel et bien entendu une rumeur selon laquelle il serait bien improbable que qui que soit voit Mr Riddle pendant quelque temps. Il semblerait qu'il ait fui le pays. Des dettes de jeu et un soudain intérêt de la police envers sa personne l'ont persuadé que sa présence à Londres n'était plus nécessaire, ni même souhaitée.

Severus rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Il savait que cette situation était le résultat des manigances de son mari et il était touché qu'Harry tienne suffisamment à lui pour le faire. Il était également plutôt amusé : « Il est parti. Dieu merci. » Il ne doutait pas que son mari empêcherait Mr Riddle de jamais revenir près de lui et son statut d'homme marié risquait fort de décourager les avances de cet odieux personnage.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que ce mariage fonctionnerait.

S'épanouirait.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
